I love you Stan Marsh
by Youkilledkenny14
Summary: All the south park teens are getting ready for a week of alcohol, sex and no parents up on the mountains. But for Kyle, things complicate and he develops strong feelings for his long time best friend. StanxKyle KennyxButters and other minor couples.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like the new edits to the chapter ^^ **

**enjoy.**

A familiar tone buzzed in Stan Marsh's ears, it must have only been seven in the morning since the window let in a dim haze over the room. Looking at his alarm clock he rubbed his eyes, it read '7.13' He cursed to himself and swore he would murder whoever had the nerve to call him this early on summer break. He flipped the cell and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey Stan" They spoke in a mocking tone, snickering in the background. It was Kyle. Stan glared daggers at the wall, pretending it was Kyle.

"What." He snapped. He was never a morning person, of course Kyle knew this due to the amount of sleep overs they had had.

"Oh, no 'morning my sexy best friend' then?" Stan could hear the pout in his voice and let up a little, closing his eyes and resting his head in the fluffy pillow.

"You're already big headed enough." Stan joked.

"Says Mr popular. Anyway, let me in" Kyle ordered, a stern tone in his voice.

"Why?" Stan groaned knowing the cold air would soon devour his body when he got out of bed.

"Because I'm freezing my ass off out here man." He shivered down the phone, Stan moaned and threw himself out of bed.

Kyle was wearing his usual green Ushanka hat and orange jacket, although it was summer, in Colorado summer didn't include boiling heat. Especially in the morning at seven. Kyle slowly sipped on his mug of coffee, he decided he liked coffee when he slept at Tweeks house many years ago. Stan on the other hand despised the drink. " So, what was with the wake up call." Stan spoke as he drank a glass of orange juice, he was in his pyjamas still, made of a white shirt and his boxers.

"Well. We have one week left of summer vacation, and what have we got to show for that...Nothing." Kyle complained as he pulled a small piece of paper from his front pocket, it was pink and had a glitter border.

"We hung out loads dude." Stan retorted, squaring his eyes on Kyle. " Does little Ky feel left out." Stan playfully pulled at his cheeks, being greeted by a punch in the chest from Kyle.

"Here. Wendy gave us a shared invitation." Stan took a hold of the invitation and scanned through it. It was an invitation for a weeks camping trip.

'Stan and Kyle

You have been invited to mine an Bebe's camping party.

It will be from 25th to the 31st

No parents.

Tell me as soon as you can if you can make it.

I know you can Stan (;

Love Wendy.'

Stan cringed slightly at how mushy Wendy was, sometimes he couldn't understand how their relationship lasted with their differences. He focused mainly on the 'no parents' part. He knew that Wendy meant for this to make them spend more time together. His face became concerned as he stared at the paper.

"Weak dude. You don't want to go." Kyle sighed and held his head in his hands, looking down at his brewing coffee.

"It's not that it's just Wendy." Stan shook his head.

"Oh. You mean controlling bitch" Kyle snorted, Stan gave him a warning glare, he knew that if Wendy pissed Kyle off but she was his girlfriend. "So she that means-" Kyle was interupted by Stan finishing off.

"That means no fun. No alcohol. And no time with my best friend." Stan only looked over the invitation once more before handing it back to kyle, who stuffed it back in his pocket. Kyle didn't waist time in quickly comforting Stan by wrapping and arm around his tense shoulder.

"I'll talk her around." Kyle gave Stan a winning grin and prodded him lightly in the ribs, catching his attention. Stan laughed and rubbed his side. Kyle always knew how to cheer his best-friend up in any situation. He sometimes really doubted his relationship with Wendy since she was the one to make all the decisions. That's why Stan preferred hanging out with Kyle. Kyle was cool, he liked video games and they had loads of common interests. They liked nearly the same things as one another.

"Like she'll listen to someone who fucked up her best friend dude." Stan punched him playfully in the arm and chuckled, receiving a playful glare for the red head.

"It's not like a pussy like you would talk to his own girlfriend" Kyle retorted, a smirk across his lips. He knew that statement would annoy the raven haired male, Stan hated being called a pussy, though truthfully he wouldn't ever dare to cross the dark side of Wendy Testaburger. When you felt her aura you would avoid her all day.

"I'm not a pussy dude, Wendy is just controlling when she gets pissed." He tried to hide the nervous blush across his cheeks. Kyle started to laugh lightly at Stan, who in turn followed him by laughing too. They were soon interrupted by Stan's mom, coughing lightly to show her presence. She walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup.

"Hey Mrs Marsh." Kyle spoke, drinking the rest of his coffee and putting on the empty cup on the table.

"Oh, hello Kyle." She smiled softly at him and poured another cup of coffee.

"Stanley, it's a surprise to see you up this early" Sharon mocked him. She was used to the 10 or 11 oclock greeting but not at 7.

"ha ha. Well this ass woke me up." Stan mumbled, drinking the rest of his orange juice and sighing.

"Oh, how wrong you are Stan. This is one sexy ass" Kyle smirked and stood up from the table. Sharon was used to their behaviour by now, knowing they loved to banter together.

"I'll go see Wendy later, but right now I have some studying to do, I'll text you when I'm done dude." Kyle put a firm hand on Stan's shoulder. He knew talking to Wendy would be hard, but he had to get Stan to say yes. For reasons he couldn't explain he needed to be with his friend right now.

"Kyle...You're the best friend any guy could ask for." Stan lightly embraced his friend playfully. Unknown to Stan, Kyle's cheeks were almost as flamed as his hair. Kyle was grateful that Stan couldn't see his flushed face. After saying quick goodbyes, Kyle told Stan to go to his house and wait in there, of course Stan obliged knowing there was a spare key under the mat. Kyle's mission now was to convince Wendy. He was nervous, less to say. He knew that Wendy didn't carry a soft spot for him at all.

Kyle had studied until around two, regretting his decision to even talk to Wendy at all. Every moment gave him a fluttering feeling in his gut. He looked glumly at the clock when it reached two.

He decided it was time, he grabbed his cell and jacket, then headed out and for Wendy's house. The air took him back a little since it was much softer and warmer than earlier. It felt good on his face as he bathed in the rare heat.

After a good five minute walk, Kyle froze infront of Wendy's house, he had a good mind of turning around and running home, but he knew he had to do this for Stan. He took a deep breathe and proceeded to knock on the red door which was shielding him from the wrath of Wendy. 'Oh Jesus' Kyle thought, sounding almost as nervous as Tweek. His anxiety was getting the better of him as he waited for the door to open. When it finally did his jaw hit the floor and he paled. His ex girlfriend was there. Bebe.

"What do you want asshole" She sneered in a cruel tone. Kyle knew she had the right to be mad at him, everyone did. He had cheated on her, with a male. Kenny McCormick to be precise. Kenny was the one who seduced him and they were only making out, but for Kyle that still meant cheating.

"I need to talk to Wendy" Kyle spoke confidently, he knew Bebe could always sense his fear and she used that to her defence.

"we're busy." Bebe slammed the door right in Kyle's face. Had he hurt her that much? He wasn't about to give in so easily. He knocked again, louder this time, doubting that they would answer again, yet still tried. 'Why are girls so troublesome.' Kyle thought and sighed to himself.

"Wendy! Wendy! C'mon I know I'm an ass but I need to talk to you about Stan!" He yelled up to her window, but received no answer again. Kyle gave up and sat on her front door step waiting for any response. He was hoping they would give in soon and let him talk. He waited for a good half hour before resorting to his last idea. He grabbed a rock from the floor and steadied it in his hand, he then catapulted it up to Wendy's window. Of course for Kyle, luck wasn't on his side today as he heard a loud crack in the glass pane, followed by a loud shriek from presumably Wendy.

"Shit." Kyle mumbled under his breathe as the window opened. Wendy stuck her head out, an angry expression spreading through her face. The red head cringed as he waited for Wendy to explode.

"Kyle you complete jerk!" The raven screamed at him, her cheeks becoming flushed in all her rage. He knew what Stan had meant now. She was scary when angry. Really scary.

"I-I'm so sorry Wendy. I'll pay for it." Kyle Stuttered, letting his nerves take over him. He felt that fluttering feeling in his stomach again. He knew he had screwed up his chances of talking, or even convincing Wendy now. "I know this is chancing it now, but could I talk to you?" Kyle kept eye contact to a minimum, knowing it would only anger her more.

"you know what Kyle. You should just go-" Wendy paused, her anger dying out as she took a deep breath. Stan had told her to be nice to Kyle, even if it was on a whim. "All right Kyle. You win. But you still owe me a fucking window." She growled and thanked that it was a warm day.

Kyle waited outside and watched as Wendy appeared outside with him in casual jeans and a top. She looked like her and Bebe had just been through a pampering session since the smell of nail varnish covered the fresh air, making Kyle cough a little.

"Well." She stood there. Her arms crossed. Eyes on kyle.

"Stan doesn't want to go to your party..." He spoke, trying not to upset her. He was looking down at his feet and played with his hands, trying to distract himself from Wendy's stare. Wendy stood there shocked. Her own boyfriend not wanting to spend alone time with her.

"Excuse me?" Wendy glared at the red head and stood, not looking at all pleased with that statement.

"I mean. He has his reasons though...Wait...I think that first statement came out a little-"

"A little what? A little jealous. Jealous that you were only invited on a whim? Jealous that me and Stan are happy!" Wendy pursed. She wasn't happy at all. You could tell in all her actions that she was pissed off.

"N-No. Of course not. He just...wants you to agree to some terms that he came up with...that's all." Kyle whimpered, backing away from the aura that was devouring her. Wendy obviously didn't do terms. Especially if it wasn't her terms.

"Go on." She gritted through her teeth, she knew getting too angry would only get Kyle upset, then Kyle would run off to Stan and tell him.

"He wants you to let up a little. Give him time for friends and fun. He said he'll go if you'll give him that at least." Wendy stood there, considering the offer. She thought it was fair enough but knew that those sort of terms needed terms of their own.

"I agree...If you agree to my terms." She smiled politely, her hands caressing her curvy hips. Kyle shook his head and closed his eyes, he knew she had to complicate things.

"Terms? Kyle asked completely oblivious to her menacing behaviour. Wendy nodded and walked inside, signalling for Kyle to enter. This wasn't going too bad. Except from the broken window, angry Wendy and pissed off Bebe.

Once they reached her bedroom, she shoved Kyle in alone. No Bebe. No anyone. He took a good look around Wendy's room, she had a small picture of her and Stan ice skating together, it was cute.

"Wait there." She spoke in all seriousness. And walked away. Kyle sat at the foot of Wendy's bed, his anxiety had came back, full force. He felt sick and nervous waiting once again for the girls to propose there terms. 'Jesus. I'm so nervous.' Kyle thought, a sweat forming on his brow, trying to think positively and how he was doing it for his best friend. When they finally returned both girls had spiteful looks about them. Kyle knew he was in for a bumpy ride.

"All I want you to do is go to Kenny's house..." Wendy knelt down so she was at his height and smiled. Kyle was officially creep-ed out to the max. Wendy was being strangely calm after the broken window and the intrusion.

"And kiss him." Kyle blushed furiously. He wasn't expecting that, it was too easy a task for him. He looked at them both confused and stood up, ready to leave. But was pushed down by Wendy. She had a menacing look in her eye.

"No. First tell me something." Wendy was dominating, and Kyle obliged, he knew she could unleash a wrath far worse than anyone's he knew.

"Why. Just why, couldn't Stan do this himself?" Kyle thought for a moment before answering.

"Because he's a pussy dude." He shrugged as Wendy allowed him to stand up. Wendy knew he was lying, he had other motives, knowing them or not, he subconsciously had other reasons for this. Reasons that Wendy could see even before Kyle could himself.

"Fine. I'll go do it now then." Kyle forced his way out of the room, searching for his cellphone in his pocket to call Kenny. He wasn't going to intrude on him for something so silly. Once outside he dialed the number slowly and lifted the phone to his ear. The dial tone rang and it took about five rings before Kenny finally picked up.

"Hey sexy" Kenny greeted through the phone. God he was perverted. Kyle sighed and thought about his decision before greeting him back.

"Hey ass. Could I come around?" Kyle had to admit, Kenny's sexual innuendo was pretty funny and made Kenny...Kenny.

"Ah. You want another make out session? I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind." Kenny teased, and caught a long pause from Kyle who was probably composing himself.

"One, no, two, Stan's not my boyfriend and three, I need to ask a favor so can I come around?" Kyle asked, his voice sounding desperate and Kenny simply agreed and hung up. Kyle wanted to get this over with so he could go back home and hang out with Stan.

Once at Kenny's house he made his way up the littered path and knocked on the rotten door. Kenny's life was still in a poor situation although he had a small job that paid for only the rent in his house. His parents had given up on bills and responsibilities and sat around doing drugs and drinking all day.

When Kenny answered the door he was wearing a pair of boxers and a large top, looking like Pajamas. "Hey there Hun." Kenny smiled and greeted Kyle in, Kyle only then noticed how think Kenny actually was. The house wasn't that bad on the inside, a little shabby but nice enough. Kenny led Kyle up to his room and playfully shoved him onto his bed. Kyle laughed and attempted to get up. Failing miserably because Kenny was straddling him, looking mischievous.

"You're looking worked up Kyle. Relax." Kenny placed his hands on Kyle's chest and softly rubbed his hands up and down it. To Kyle it meant nothing, it was just that sort of friendship.

"Not now Kenny. I need to talk to you." Kyle giggled as Kenny's bangs brushed his face, tickling him slightly. The blond sat up, still on his torso intrigued to hear what Kyle had to talk about.

"My ears are open, as long as it involves sex..." Kenny had a perverted grin on his face as he looked down at Kyle, who was in a bad situation and feeling highly embarrassed.

"Well it doesn't include sex but, I need to ask you a favour." He stated simply, Kenny nodded, happy to listen to Kyle's problems.

"Kiss me?" Kyle asked in a pleading voice. He just wanted to get it over and done with without Stan being too suspicious of his whereabouts.

Kenny contemplated this question "Hmm...explain." He looked down at Kyle who looked agitated.

"Alright. So you know Wendy's camping trip. Stan was invited too but he knows that if he goes then she'll be a massive bitch and not let him have fun." Kyle explained and Kenny shook his head. He knew Kyle just wanted to spend more time with Stan. More than he did already.

"So, Stan's a giant pussy so I had to ask her if she would agree with the terms Stan set but she obviously-"

"Wanted her own terms and for an odd reason, got the man her best friend was dating to agree to kiss the guy who he cheated with?" Kenny finished, it was obvious, too simple. He figured Kyle knew it was too simple for Wendy. Kyle sat oblivious. Kenny could really work things out in his head when he tried.

"So? Will you kiss me?" Kyle asked simply. Kenny answered by laying his lips softly on top of Kyle's, it only lasted mere seconds but it was a sensation he missed. They both sat it silence. Remembering the night that they got together and Bebe had found them. To be honest it was one of the funniest nights of their lives, well excluding the part where Bebe broke up with Kyle.

"Thanks Kenny." Was all Kyle said as he playfully punched him in the arm.

"No problem. Just doing my job I guess." Kenny smiled and jumped off the bed, opening the door for the red head. Kyle really felt like he needed that with Kenny

"Out. I'm having Pip over soon so you need to leave." He casually stated waiting for the red head to scoot. Kyle looked over at Kenny and laughed. He had to admit though, Kenny straddling him like that caused all kind of co motion in his southern regions.

"You are mean Kenny. He's so innocent." Kyle walked past him and smiled. Receiving a smack of his ass cheek by Kenny, he chuckled and closed the door. Kyle smiled to himself, that was all it took for him and Stan to have more time and fun together. One kiss. From his second best friend. He was now excited for the camping trip, even if Bebe and Wendy would be there.

Stan sat on the couch watching T.V, Kyle was taking forever and he had even thought about calling him at one point but re decided when he knew Wendy wouldn't be very happy about it. Stan got up and turned the television off, he was bored and tired of waiting. 'I guess I'll wait for Kyle upstairs' Stan yawned and headed for Kyles room. When he entered it was clean as usual. No clothes on the floor. Bed made. Stan's room was usually a tip when Kyle came around but he didn't seem to mind.

Stan jumped on Kyles bed and looked up to the ceiling, there were many of pictures of his friends, especially him and Stan, he even noticed one of Bebe and him. Stan never knew the real truth why he and Bebe had broken up, Kyle always told him they weren't right for each other but Stan had other suspicions.

Meanwhile, Kyle was on his way home finally. He would call Wendy later to tell her the deed was done, not that he had any evidence of the kiss anyway. 'stupid bitch' he chuckled in his mind and he approached the front door and pulled out his house key. He fumbled around a bit since his hands were freezing. Although it was summer it wasn't warm. "Stan?" Kyle called out shutting the door behind him. No answer was heard. Kyle rolled his eyes and knew exactly where Stan would be, nosing in his room.

Kyle quietly sneaked upstairs so he could catch Stan in the act, but instead when he got there he sighed at the scene. Stan was taking a nap in Kyle's bed, looking all innocent. Kyle knew what to do, and this would give him a shock. Kyle slowly crawled onto the bed, luckily Stan was splayed out on his back so he could get into position. Kyle straddled the tanned boy just like Kenny had done to him earlier. Luckily Stan hadn't woken up and Kyle could put his plan in motion. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and poked Stan in the forehead, his eyes were hazy and now was the perfect time, he pressed the capture button on his camera and took the picture. Stan's eyes widened as he felt the smaller boy sat on him in an unusual position.

"Feeling frisky Broflovski?" Stan raised an eye brow as Kyle turned his cell around to show him the picture. Stan sighed and laughed lightly.

"You are gonna bribe me with that aren't you..." He began to shield his eyes from the burning light. Kyle simply snickered and nodded.

"I could bribe you, or I could keep it all for myself" The red head laughed and laid down beside Stan, putting the joke aside for the moment. He smiled mischievously at Stan who blinked confusingly.

"She agreed." Kyle spoke. For a moment Stan hadn't a clue, then he thought about it hard. Somewhere in his brain a light clicked on.

"Sweet dude" Stan cheered to himself as he began to think of all the fun they would both have in that week.

"I know right, easy as pie" Kyle stated as he laid softly next to his best friend in the whole world. But something inside Kyle wanted to tell Stan about what he had to do, though he shoved it to the back of his mind and sat up.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Stan contemplated and looked on Kyle's shelf full of Dvd's. He scanned over every genre. Rom coms, Comedy, Romance and other countless genre's. Finally Stan laid eyes upon the movie for his final decision.

"How about...Insidious..." Stan had heard of the movie but hadn't had a chance to see it when it was released. When he glanced at Kyle, he had a confused expression on his face.

"That's not mine...Must be Ike's or something." Kyle shrugged and picked up the small DVD case, it wasn't what he would usually watch since it was a horror, but he didn't want to look stupid in front of Stan. He smiled and opened the case, placing the movie into the player, waiting anxiously for the menu to appear on the screen.

"C'mon Kyle sit sit." Stan patted the bed right beside himself and Kyle pressed play before retreating to the bed. A flush of beet across his creamy skin.

He was going to regret this...

**Hope you enjoyed the edits for this chapter ^^ Tell me if it's any better than before :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here ^^ Got it up as quick as possible.**

**I have included other characters which will appear more in later chapters ^^ Enjoy**

"That's not mine...Must be Ike's or something." Kyle shrugged and picked up the small DVD case, it wasn't what he would usually watch since it was a horror, but he didn't want to look stupid in front of Stan. He smiled and opened the case, placing the movie into the player, waiting anxiously for the menu to appear on the screen.

"C'mon Kyle sit sit." Stan patted the bed right beside himself and Kyle pressed play before retreating to the bed. A flush of beet across his creamy skin.

He was going to regret this...

Stan had a grin across his face as he watched Kyle retreat under the bed sheets. They were already half through the nightmare film and Kyle couldn't bare it any longer. His whole body was neatly hidden from the screen, of course the raven found this hilarious. "Stop being a pussy Kyle." Stan took a hold of the bed sheets and folded them over to uncover his whimpering best friend.

"I fucking hate horror movies." Kyle mumbled under his breathe, luckily Stan hadn't heard and proceeded to watch the movie. Kyle sighed and looked up at the screen, a small boy was in a coma, lying in a bed at his house. Kyle hated the tension of the movie and hoped that something would distract them from it. Luckily, Kyle's prayers were answered by a knock on his bedroom door, followed by the familiar voice of his mother.

"Kyle bubbie. Is Stan there with you?" She asked from behind the door. Kyle paused the movie and quickly jumped out of the safety of his sheets to open the door.

"Hey mom. Yeah Stan's here." He spoke in a casual tone. It wasn't like Stan was a stranger to Kyle's house, he always stayed around. Kyle smiled at her and felt a warm hand clasp his shoulder from behind. He jumped slightly as he saw Stan behind him greeting his mom.

"Hey Mrs Broflovski." Stan waved innocently and hugged his best friend from behind. Sheila was thrown back by their behavior, but was almost used to it by now since they always acted this way around each other, sometimes Sheila would question the orientation of her son. Stan chuckled and gripped tighter to Kyle.

"what what, WHAT! Stan! Kyle! Not in this house. Take your tom foolery else wheres boys." She exclaimed, a flush of anger and embarrassment on her cheeks. Stan once again laughed at her actions, whilst Kyle tried to squirm out of his tight grip. Kyle was still scared of his mom, even more now than before since she had began to lecture him about girlfriends and sex. Although he had only been out with Bebe in his entire life. And they hadn't even gone to third base.

"Mom. Stan has a girlfriend, it's fine okay." Kyle comforted her with his words, and in all the seriousness, Stan realized he had to let go of Kyle. Stan rubbed the back of his head as Sheila sighed in relief.

"That's a relief. Anyway boys, dinner is in ten minutes, Stan you're welcome to eat here if you'd like." Sheila exclaimed in a happy go lucky voice. Sometimes Kyle really hated his mother. Stan shook his head.

"Sorry Mrs Broflovski. I have a date." Stan smiled.

"That's fine. You're welcome any time." Her voice echoed as she headed back downstairs to the kitchen in a hurry. Stan smiled and headed back into the bedroom, jumping on Kyle's bed. He patted the seat next to him and watched as Kyle rolled his eyes and headed to the bed. Kyle had felt a small part of him die as he heard about Stan ditching a sleep over for Wendy Testaburger.

"Dude, we only have ten minutes...well eight minutes left of each other. Cheer up." Stan's smile inflicted Kyle deeply. He didn't want ten minutes. He wanted all the time in the world with his best friend. Kyle shook his head at the idea. 'He has Wendy to prioritize now' Kyle thought glumly. He knew that his thoughts were selfish and he pushed them back, as far as possible, so he could enjoy his hang out times with Stan.

"Yeah you're right." Kyle smiled truly. He jumped next to Stan and pressed play on the video. It began to play and the scene was intense. Kyle looked at the screen and stuck his tongue out.

"Sick dude. Imagine if a ghost was haunting you. That would be freaky." Kyle shivered at the thought and looked at Stan.

"It happened to Ike remember." Stan spoke. Kyle hadn't remembered that since he was only eight or nine, but faint images popped into his mind as Stan explained. Kyle nodded through the story Stan told and they shared their laughs. Kyle had forgot how incredible their childhoods where.

"Dude. I totally forgot. I wonder if Ike remembers..." Kyle thought for a while, looking deeply at the screen, he didn't feel terror in his body now since he and Stan were talking and filling the silence of the intense movie.

"Don't think to much or your brain will explode." Stan joked as he ruffled Kyles tamed red hair. Over the years he had it chemically straightened since he never liked the mini Afro anyway. Stan began to brush his fingers through the loose silky locks, giving Kyle a nervous feeling.

"Wow man. Your hair is almost as soft as Wendy's." Stan glance at Kyle who had a flush of frustration across his face. Stan was comparing him to a girl. And even worse his girlfriend. Kyle hit Stan's hand away from his hair and reached for his green Ushanka which was laying on the floor. He neatly pulled it over his head and sat in silence. Stan sat in awe, Kyle was used to him feeling his hair since he always used to compare it to its Afro state before.

"Dude, I think you need to chill out for a bit. Wendy must have done something to make you mad since you get all bitchy whenever I mention her." Stan growled low. Grabbing his own hat and putting it on. Kyle's face became guilty. He knew he was over reacting and maybe Stan was right, he needed to chill out.

"Sorry Stan...I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow." Kyle tried to revert the tense atmosphere in the room. Stan chuckled lightly and embracing him into a sentimental hug. 

"It's totally cool dude. I know Wen- She must be a hard subject for you, since we are spending more time together. But don't worry." Stan released the hug and smiled down at his red haired friend.

"Wendy will never replace you dude. I'll always have time for you." Stan smiled. And inside, Kyle he felt a huge burden lift from him. He felt relieved.

"See you tomorrow Kyle." Stan then took his leave and sat on his bed in silence. It took his a few minutes to realize, but he was supposed to call Wendy and tell her about himself and Kenny. 'Shit' Kyle thought and pulled out his cell phone, he knew It would take Stan a good five minutes to reach her house. He dialed in the number and held the phone to his ear. The dial tone began and Wendy picked up after three rings.

"Hello?" She spoke in an innocent tone.

"It's Kyle." Kyle could feel a sweat form on his brow, what if Stan was already there and was listening. Kyle thought and stared at his hand, he was nervous to admit what he had done.

"Oh hey Kyle. I'm guessing you have done it." She asked, her voice still perky. Kyle fell silent and listened to Wendy.

"So, come around. I'm sure you don't mind right?" She asked again this time in a sickly voice.

"Stan is going around yours." Kyle hissed and mumbled a curse under his breathe.

"Oh, that's right, I'm going on a date with Stan..." Kyle could tell she was mocking him, but didn't blow his cool.

"Well you can go to Bebe's house then, I'm sure she'll be delighted with the evidence." Wendy sighed, clearly she was upset from missing out on Kyle being humiliated but she had better things to do, like Stan.

"Evidence?" Kyle blinked and stared blankly at the wall.

"Of course dumb ass, how else would we know you did it." Wendy rolled her eyes and sat in silence for a few seconds.

" Fine..." Kyle hung up and threw his phone on the floor in a rage. If he took a picture Wendy and Bebe would be bound to bribe him with it some way. The only person he could count on for ideas was...Kenny. Kyle's thoughts were interrupted by a yell from his mom, telling him dinner was on the table. Kyle wished Stan had stayed for dinner, that would have brightened up his glum mood.

He headed down stairs and into the dining room where his mom, dad and baby brother were sat eating.

"Hey." Kyle mumbled and took a place at the dinner table, glancing at the meal in front of him. He wasn't in the mood for food at all, he had too much on his mind at the moment. Pushing his dinner away from him he sat in silence, whilst his family ate the meal.

"Kyle bubbie, aren't you hungry?" Sheila asked in a sweet tone which was unusual to Kyle. She gave him a caring look and watched as Kyle shook his head.

"I'll eat later, do you mind if I go and get some paracetamol from the store mom?" Kyle asked, a pleading look in his eye, trying his best to get away from the table. Kyle's mom had an undecided look on her face, not knowing what to do.

"Aren't there any left hun?"

"No. Please mom." Kyle begged, he needed an excuse to see Kenny.

"Fine. But hurry up." Sheila gave in and tucked back into her hot meal. Kyle nodded and hurried to the front door, leaving quickly and heading for the local store. There was many things he needed to buy there, Pills and something to bribe Kenny with. He knew he wouldn't give in so easily this time around.

The air was cold tonight, colder than usual, Kyle was shivering slightly due to the lack of layers although it was summer. He took his mind away from the weather and back onto the subject of Wendy Testaburger. She had a plan, a devious plan that Kyle couldn't quite grasp. If he was to get her to agree he would have to come up with evidence. But no photo evidence since she would probably show Stan. Kyle held his head in his hands for moments, confused of what to do. He was supposed to be a genius but his brain was denying him that skill today.

Once at the location, Kyle entered the deserted store, fortunately there were only few people in the shop, most buying cigarettes or milk. He walked up the first aisle, glancing at the products around him. In all honesty he hadn't a clue what to buy for Kenny, He knew Kenny liked Porn magazines but Kyle knew that he wouldn't get away with buying any since he was under age. Scrapping his first idea, he looked around the shop.

'Kenny is poor, maybe I could bribe him with food' Trekking down the confectionery aisle, Kyle looked around for foods which Kenny liked. Of course Kenny wasn't fussy since he could barley afford a meal every night. Kyle browsed hard, looking for tempting food, until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"H-Hey Kyle" 5'8, Slim and blond. Butters was beside Kyle, the usual grin glued on his face. Butters had grown up over the years and into his looks, Kyle even had to admit he was rather cute.

"Oh, hey Butters." Kyle smiled, never taking his eyes off his cute face. He really did sometimes question whether he leaned towards men more than women.

"S-Shopping alone? W-Where's Stan?" He asked, looking at the stacks of food for a certain item. Scanning up and down whilst Kyle still stared at the blond.

"We're not married Butters. He does have a girlfriend remember." Kyle snickered and rolled his eyes, hoping that he didn't notice the hint of spite in the phrase 'girlfriend.

"O-Oh. I forgot" The blond placed a hand at the back of his head and grinned. Butters had a good initiative, he could tell that something was tense between the triangle of friends, to Butters, Kyle was doing a bad job at hiding his problem with Wendy. 'Maybe I should ask.' He thought and peered at the red head who was once again looking down the aisle.

"Pop tarts." Emerald eyes glance up at the top of the shelf. Kyle reached up and grabbed the strawberry flavored packet, looking at the box. "Hey Butters, can I ask you a question." neither were looking at each other, they continued to shop.

"W-Well sure Kyle." Buttters spoke softly. 'this must be about Stan. I'll just let him talk and let it all out' The blond thought intently, knowing the seriousness of the situation which Kyle was in.

"Well. This may sound a little strange but..." Kyle muttered pausing for a moment to think of the question. 'O-Oh no. I hope he doesn't want me to t-talk to Stan for him or somethin' Tapping his knuckles together nervously, Butters nodded for Kyle to continue.

"Well, Do you think Pop tarts will convince Kenny to kiss me?" Kyle asked in a mildly embarrassed voice. Butters stood there. Confused. Dazed. And totally thrown back by the question.

"W-What?" He stuttered. 'He fancies Kenny.'

"Fuck. I guess I shouldn't have asked." His red bangs covered the Jews eyes, he thought Butters would be a lot more understanding, having been through many experiences himself.

"N-No, it's fine. But why?" A silence filtered between the two as the questions brewed in both their minds. Kyle thought about telling Butters the whole story, and how he wanted Wendy to stop being a fussy bitch, but something inside him felt like he couldn't- well shouldn't tell anyone but Kenny.

"I can't tell you. Not right now. But do you think it will work?" Kyle pleaded for an answer from Butters.

"W-well...Pop tarts might work. B-But I think something else will interest him m-more." He shared the information with Kyle, making as less eye contact with Kyle as possible.

"What? If you mean porn then that one's out already. We're not-" A blush on the blonds cheeks had interrupted Kyle, did Butters have a way of getting it.

"You can get it? How!"

"D-Don't worry about that. J-Just meet me at my house in ten minutes." Butters looked a mess, it was if he was talking of dealing drugs. Kyle felt a lot better now, he just hoped this would convince Kenny to kiss him for Bebe and Wendy.

"Alright." Kyle paid for the items he bought, pop tarts, gum and some pills, then headed into the cold again. He decided to head to Butters' house early since he had to kill time some how. As he walked with his groceries, Kyle thought to himself. He thought about the logic's of what he was doing. Going to all these lengths for Stan. HE had thought before it was just so Wendy would learn to trust Stan and let him live a little, but now he was even questioning that idea. He felt like this would all piss Wendy off. For her to feel what Kyle felt. Kyle knew it was wrong, but he couldn't just let Wendy take Stan away.

Kyle was now bursting with confidence, knowing he was doing this for Stan's and his 'bromance'. He had taken his pace to a fast walk now, nearing Butters' house quickly. Once arriving he stood outside and carefully looked down at his cell phone, checking the time. He was on time somehow. Not early. He shrugged off the thought and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. He was shivering slightly as he waited patiently. Kyle tried to keep warm and shoved his hands deeply into his coat pocket. He waited moments before he heard the increasing volume of footsteps heading for the door. He was relieved when it finally opened and Butter's greeted him in.

"H-Hey again." Butters smiled, there was no trace of his parents and Kyle was glad, if they caught him with porn, he was sure they would tell his parents. Kyle simply looked around the house, not much had changed since he was last here, except for a few new pictures on the walls and a new rug on the carpet.

"C-Could _I _ask you something now Kyle?" Butters muttered nervously as he lead Kyle into the basement which was converted into a den like room. Kyle simple shrugged and nodded.

"Why not." He spoke, taking a seat on a nearby chair as Butters collected the item for him.

"Well...W-Why do want to kiss...K-Kenny?" He stuttered, although his back was turned, Kyle could tell he was blushing. Kyle didn't feel like answering. It was all too complicated, so he sat in silence.

"P-Please. Kyle. I need to k-know."

"Fine. I don't want to. I have to." Kyle began, making Butters turn around to listen, he didn't understand. Have to?

"Have to? Why?" He asked.

"In all honesty. So I can piss Wendy Testaburger off." The red head had a smirk on his lips, it was like he was in an evil trance, a dark aura emitting from his body.

"T-That doesn't make much sense." The blond looked up and thought for a moment. 'He wants to kiss Kenny, to Piss off Wendy?'

"Sorry Butters, I got a little carried away. Anyway..." Kyle explained the situation and about the camping week. How Wendy was a paranoid bitch. That he was jealous of the time the couple spent together. After a while of explaining, Kyle took a long breathe and sighed. He felt better confessing his feelings and plans to someone other than Kenny.

"Wow. So you _don't _fancy Kenny then?" Butters was putting all the pieces together and thinking hard, but he soon understood that Kyle was jealous.

"No way man. You can have him." Kyle waved his have and stood up, he looked down at his cell again, his mom was going to kill him, he had already been half an hour from home and he still had to visit Kenny _and _Bebe.

Butters looked down at the floor, in all honesty he wanted Kenny. He wasn't afraid to admit that, but he didn't want to confide in Kyle, not just yet anyway. H-Here." Butters fetched the magazine and gave it to Kyle. It had a picture of three women on the cover, hardly dressed at all. Kyle cringed. He didn't really have much taste in porn. Unlike most teenagers.

"Thanks dude. See you around 'kay." Kyle saluted and headed up the stairs.

"S-say hi to Kenny f-for me" Butters spoke firmly, Kyle just smiled and hid the magazine in his coat pocket. It would be most embarrassing if he was caught with a magazine like that. Kyle was now heading for the McCormicks residence. He knew his mom would check up on him soon, and force him to get home so he hurried along. As if on cue a text message came threw on his phone, Kyle cringed and read it

'Kyle. Where are you? Mom is getting pissy with you. Seriously pissy. If you get home now I'm sure she'll just ground you for a few years. :) '

It was from Ike warning him of his mothers punishments. Kyle concentrated on his mission and began to text back quickly.

'Hey Ike, tell mom I had to go to the library quickly to get out a book, I'll be back soon'

Kyle pressed send and proceeded up the walkway of Kenny's house. Once there he knocked and was greeted by Kenny, who was alone and looked bored. Kyle smiled as they both headed up to his room again. Being greeted by a room full of discarded clothing and a few beer cans.  
>"What can I do for you Kyle?" Kenny spoke in a professional matter.<p>

"I'm here on business matters. Oh and also Butters told me to say hi." Kyle added in then went back to his professional mannerism. Kenny raised a brow and chuckled lightly.

"I'm going to propose an offer."

"Oh, sounds like someone is horny." Kenny purred, making Kyle firmly blush.

"No. Well, Kinda." Kyle did want a kiss so that could be classed as a sexual act. He shook his head and looked at Kenny.

"Do you remember when I said I needed a kiss so Wendy wouldn't be a bitch at the camping trip." Kyle pointed out and Kenny nodded, following along perfectly.

"Well I need some ideas. I was supposed to get evidence to show them, but I know a photo wont work." Kyle explained.

"Oh, because...no wait...why the hell not?" Kenny blinked in confusion.

"_Because_ she'll bribe me with it by telling Stan that I'm interested in men." Kenny hit a eureka moment and rolled his eyes at his own idiocy.

"So? Any ideas of how we can convince them?" Kyle hoped that he did, he really hadn't a clue what to do anymore.

"Give them what they want, without a photo." The blond said simply. It was simple.

"Huh?"

"Let's do a live show. But first..." Kenny smirked up at Kyle, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "What are you going to give in return?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

"Here. I bought you pop tarts, since I knew you wouldn't do it for free." Kyle joked around, he didn't want to kiss Kenny just as much as Kenny hadn't wanted to kiss him, of course they both were physically attracted to each other but they both were still only innocent friends to each other.

"Pop tarts? Oh. You shouldn't have" He spoke sarcastically and took the box from Kyle, placing it on his draws. He was surprised when Kyle handed him a magazine.

"Wow, thanks dude. This should get me threw tonight" Kenny joked and opened the magazine, flicking through the pages, a perverted grin on his lips.

"Is that enough then?" the red head hoped that it was since he didn't have much else to offer. Kenny didn't take his eyes off of the pages and nodded.

"Plenty. Well let's get to it then. Just one small question Stan" Kenny closed the pages and looked up into his green eyes, a serious tone about his voice. Kyle shrugged and told him to go ahead.

"Why are you doing this all for Stan?" Kyle stood there in silence, he knew why, but wasn't sure exactly if pissing Wendy off was the only reason anymore.

**I love how clueless I have made Stan :) It makes me laugh...at my writing I guess.**

**Anyway a lot longer than chapter one, but enjoy and review :3**

**Notes: Will be editing chapter 1 very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow...I need to update more...Sorry for the wait...I've had writers block T-T**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 3, and thanks for the reviews :3**

"Wow, thanks dude. This should get me threw tonight" Kenny joked and opened the magazine, flicking through the pages, a perverted grin on his lips.

"Is that enough then?" the red head hoped that it was since he didn't have much else to offer. Kenny didn't take his eyes off of the pages and nodded.

"Plenty. Well let's get to it then. Just one small question Kyle." Kenny closed the pages and looked up into his green eyes, a serious tone about his voice. Kyle shrugged and told him to go ahead.

"Why are you doing this all for Stan?" Kyle stood there in silence, he knew why, but wasn't sure exactly if pissing Wendy off was the only reason any more.

There was a long silence between the two friends. Neither taking eye contact from the floor. Kenny was beginning to feel the tense atmosphere grow around the pair. IT was thick enough to cut with a knife. The silence was broken by an apologetic voice.

"Sorry Kyle. Don't answer that." Kenny shook his head. He knew Kyle was sensitive about things like relationships. He had hit a very touchy spot. Kenny waited patiently for an answer, but Kyle didn't have one. He thought he did. But knew it wasn't right. Not at all.

"Kenny. Why am I doing this?" Kyle asked, a whimper almost taking over his breaking voice. He wasn't manly at all but Kyle wanted to keep up a little standard. He stood, knuckles turning white from how tight he was clenching. Kenny had the answer. But he wanted Kyle to figure this out alone.

"You'll figure out soon enough Ky." Kenny comforted him. He hadn't much else to say. All he could do was help Kyle convince Bebe and Wendy. He couldn't interfere much more than that.

"Kenny! Tell me if you know!" Kyle hissed at his best friend, who retaliated by shaking his head. This was as hard for Kenny as it was for Kyle. Not being able to tell him straight out what was wrong.

"I-I thought we trusted each other." The red head muttered under his breath. Bangs falling across his eyes, sheltering the pain in his face. Kenny stood and proceeded to Kyle. But Kyle stepped away. He didn't want to be hugged by someone who mistreated him. Kenny was hurt. All he wanted to do was protect and care for Kyle, but these signs told him otherwise.

"We _do_ Kyle. That's why I'm not interfering." The blonde stated bluntly, holding his arms out to his friend. In gesture of a hug. But Kyle gave him a long hard glare. He wanted to know. Know why he would put himself out for his average friend Stan. Kenny couldn't hack it any more. He tightly embraced Kyle from behind and fought the battle which Kyle was giving.

"Kyle. I'm helping you as much as I can. But-" Kenny stopped as he felt teeth bite deep into his arm. Kyle was biting him. To get free.

"The fuck man!" Kenny let go and glanced at his arm which was bleeding quite bad. Kyle had a strong bite. And he was stronger than he looked.

Kyle's state of anger suppressed as he saw the wound upon Kenny's arm. His eyes widened and shock set upon him. This wasn't like him at all. He headed over to the blonde and had guilt written all over his face. "I'm so sorry Ken.!" Kyle panicked and looked around the room for something to help soothe the cut. As Kyle searched Kenny let out a small chuckle, making Kyle stop.

"Kyle. It's okay. I'm sure it will heal." He rubbed the wound softly, trying to clear the oozing blood away from the cut. Kyle held his head in between his hands.

"I said it's okay." Kenny stated again.

"Kenny. I fucking bit you. How are you okay." Kyle remembered he had a packet of paracetamol in the bag from the store. He wanted to help some how. He reached down gently and pulled out the pills from the bag.

"Here. They should help the pain a little." Kyle popped out two of the cream pills and watched as Kenny took them dry. Without the help of a liquid substance.

"Thanks. We should head to Bebe's soon." Kenny spoke and winced at the pain as Kyle gently leaned into the small male. He laid his head in the crook of Kenny's neck. To Kenny he reminded him of an adoring cat, trying to give a gesture of forgiveness. Kenny had to admit he looked rather cute in his arms.

"Sorry Ken. Again." Kyle's apology was muffled, though Kenny heard him loud and clear. The blonde held his arms around his friend and rubbed circles into his back. They stayed like this for about fifteen minutes before sitting up. Kenny could feel a small amount of dampness on his shoulder, he had guessed Kyle had let out a few tears on him, and he hadn't even noticed.

"Ready hun?" Kenny ran a hand through his tamed yet still wavy red locks. Just like Stan had when he was around before. Kyle winced slightly at the touch and Kenny withdrew his hand quickly, knowing not to over step the boundaries.

"Y-Yeah." Kyle nodded and let a small smiled take over his lips. He was ready to face Bebe, get this over with and find out what was running through his over loaded brain. He stood up and waited for Kenny to dress appropriately before heading out to Bebe's house.

On the way they chatted. Not about anything specific, but about general things like video games and friends. Kenny was glad he was able to cheer up his Jewish friend with a bit of practical humour.

"No way Kenny. That couldn't have happened at a drive through" Kyle spoke through his playful giggles. Kenny nodded and chuckled along.

"It did I swear!" Kenny nodded and threw a friendly arm around Kyle's shoulder. They hadn't been like this for years. It was some kind of break through. Kyle and Kenny's relationship was more perverted than what this seemed. But Kenny preferred this friendship much more. They were able to get close without having that aura of sexual tension surrounding them both.

They still joked as they arrived at Bebe's house. Kyle felt happy. He was ready for this. Ready to perform his part if the bargain. Kenny looked concerned at Kyle, hoping he was dealing with this alright. By the look of the smile on his face, he was ready. He knocked and waited. Shoving his hands into his pockets nervously. It was normal to feel some nerves, he was going to kiss a guy in front of one of the hottest girls in their school. Kyle felt all the nerves come back to him all at once as he heard the door open.

"Hey Kenny...Kyle." She gave Kyle a small glare of hatred before inviting them in the house, she showed them into the living room then headed for the kitchen, getting drinks for the pair. She came back within minutes, three glasses of orange juice on a plate. Kenny took his first then Kyle, who looked down at his suspiciously, wondering if she had put poison in it. Deciding against risking the fate of death, he left the juice alone and waited for Bebe to speak. And she did.

"Boys. Well. Where is my evidence?" The bright blond stuck her hand out, hoping for a photo or some kind of material object. Kenny and Kyle shrugged at each other and then at Bebe.

"We don't have actual evidence that we kissed. But we have something much much better in store." Kenny spoke in a perverted voice, taking a hold of Kyle and bringing him in close. He knew this couldn't end up all happy.

"NO! I need evidence so Wendy can see" She stopped them as their lips almost met. Her voice almost sounded like a plea.

"But You'll just bribe us." Kyle stated bluntly and Bebe took her head into her hands. She looked like she was overloaded with the pressure of Wendy's command.

"That's it! I'm calling Wendy." She turned away from the pair and pulled out her cell, her fuses about to blow. She couldn't hack the pair kissing in front of her, after Kyle had cheated on her with _him._ She held the phone to her ear and waited for Wendy to answer.

"Wendy! I can't do this!" Bebe confessed down the phone, her tone seemed almost like a whimper or a call for help. The males looked at her in confusion. She wanted evidence didn't she.

"Calm down Bebe. What's wrong" Wendy spoke on the other end of the phone.

"Why can't you do this? It's your plan..." Bebe had a faint brush of tears in her eyes, wiping them with the cuff of her sleeve.

"Bebe. You are useless." Wendy was silent for moments, along with Bebe.

"I'm coming over." Bebe nodded and answered with a mumbled okay. She looked like she had a lot of things going on her mind. Like she needed a friend.

"Bebe?" Kyle asked in a soft voice, but she didn't answer. She just sat In silence, obviously waiting. Kyle and Kenny had no idea about Wendy's soon to be presence. Kenny shook his head and Kyle listened. He knew Kenny also had the right ideas.

"Kyle. I hate you." Bebe mumbled into her hands. But Kyle heard her. He felt terrible not being able to comfort her. He knew she would never forgive him for his cruel acts.

"I'm sorry." The red head sat waiting, sitting close to Kenny for support, he didn't know everything would complicate like this. He just wanted to get it over and done with. Kenny leaned over to Kyle and whispered sweetly in his ear 'Listen Ky. After this we can get ready for the trip then talk if you'd like.' Kyle shook his head. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep this off. He smiled at Kenny thanking him for the offer but declining it sweetly. Suddenly a knock on the door alerted everyone. It was Wendy.

Bebe greeted her in and took her seat back on the couch, hands on her head. Kyle was still worried slightly about her. She looked miserable. "I'm here, so what now?" Bebe looked angry, she had obviously been interrupted from her date with Stan to watch two guys kiss.

"They don't have a photo..." Bebe mumbled under her breathe and Wendy snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Kiss in front of us then dorks." Wendy tapped her foot, patience growing weak. Kyle sat, his nerves making him feel sick. He couldn't do it. He was about to run, before he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Kenny took the boy in his arms and kissed him softly, only for a few seconds. Wendy had a smirk on her face.

"Fine Kyle. I allow Stan to do what he wants tomorrow. And for the whole week." Wendy spoke in an up tight voice. She was looking down on Kyle. Not physically, but mentally. He had received what he came for, but felt like the lowest of the low.

"Thanks." He grumbled and grabbed Kenny, taking a quick look at Bebe before leaving the house, cold hitting his face. Kyle was ready to go home.

When he arrived home he was greeted by his rather angry mother who rambled on at him. He didn't concentrate on her much. He couldn't. "I was so worried! You know what, you're not joining in on our family fun night Kyle. Go straight to your room!" Sheila yelled in his usual squeaky voice. Kyle shrugged and headed up stairs. He was happy enough to retreat to his warm bed.

He could hear every one laughing down stairs, he hated family fun night, Especially since it involved a dreidal half the time. 'I'm happy enough to just lay here.' Kyle snuggled into his pillowed and inhaled the aromatic smell which was covering it. 'Stan...' He thought. He didn't think much of it. He felt like he was drifting away from Stan. He needed to talk to him.

Kyle picked up his cell and began texting.

'Stan. I really need to talk to you. Please call me if you're not with Wendy. :)

Love you bro ' Kyle pressed send and laid his cell near his head, awaiting that important call. He stared at his phone for what seemed forever, no call. 'must be with Wendy' Kyle sighed and waited a little longer before being interrupted by the door creaking open. He didn't bother looking, only mumbling. "Go away."

"Kyle?" It was Ike. He looked concerned which was unusual for him. Especially to be concerned Kyle wiped his eyes quickly, he had small tears in the corner of his emerald eyes. He didn't want to look feminine in front of his brother, he was supposed to be his idol.

"Hey Ike." Kyle didn't look at him, just stared at the ceiling, leaving all thoughts to listen to his brother. Ike walked in and sat on the edge of Kyle's bed. He could sense the tension in the air and how sad Kyle seemed. Kyle put on a pretend smile for Ike and yawned.

"I'm tired dude. What do you want?" He moaned under his breathe, he really was tired, yet he was waiting for Stan to call.

"Kyle...Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Kyle smiled and grabbed his brother, pulling him into a small head lock. He wanted to give a sense of happiness and security to his brother. He didn't want him to get involved in his misery.

"Kyle!" Ike laughed as he playfully pushed Kyle away from him. He knew something was up still but decided not to press on.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you're okay." Ike smiled up at the red head. Kyle felt bad, he hadn't really spent much time with his brother lately, due to Stan, Kenny and Bebe.

"Could we go out tomorrow before you go camping?" Ike obviously had felt mutal to Kyle's feelings. Kyle nodded and punched his brother playfully in the arm. Ike rubbed his arm and took the hint, Kyle wanted him to leave. He watched as his brother left quickly and turned the light out. Kyle laid back and looked at his phone, reading no new messages. He sighed and decided to give up for the night. He would deal with it all another day. His eyes soon closed and he drifted off in a matter of minutes. Falling into a deep sleep.

"_Kyle, We should do this more often" Stan smiled down at his peaceful friend. Kyle nodded and tucked his neck deeper into the crook of Stan's neck. It was comfortable for him. He felt safe. Stan began to run his hand over Kyle's dainty back, feeling every bump and scar. He had his shirt off and Stan's hand felt warm and delightful over his pale skin._

"_Stan. That feels nice."_ _Kyle moaned and snuggled deeper into his neck. He could smell that sensual smell that drove Kyle mad. Stan's scent. Stan carried on with his activities, this time brushing his fingers gently over Kyle's sensitive neck, shivering at the touch. _

"_Ky. Can I kiss you?" He asked, his voice husky and romantic. Kyle's eyes gazed into the dark orbs that belonged to Stan. Stan lifted Kyle's chin up with his finger and smiled slightly. Kyle felt content. He was with his friend. Sharing every moment he could with him. Stan quickly met Kyle's lips with his own. Moaning into the delightful sensation. They broke the kiss and Stan laid small kisses against Kyles cheeks, then nose, then forehead. _

Kyle woke up in a fright. He knew he had a dream but couldn't re call it. He looked at the clock and read the time. 3.25. Kyle ran a hand into his looks and sighed deeply. He could recall Stan being in his dream. And Stan touching him which wasn't weird at all. They shared a meaningful relationship. That's when Kyle remembered it. The kiss. His hand ran to his lips and touched them softly. 'what a strange dream' Kyle shook his head and laughed a little. It didn't mean anything. He just had Stan on the brain at the moment.

He looked at his phone, he had a new message.

'Hey Ky. I'm sorry I can't call, Wendy's here. But we can talk tomorrow.

Love you to bro'

He closed his phone and laid back on his pillow again. This time relaxing more, knowing he and Stan could talk tomorrow. He closed his eyes again. Drifting into a light sleep again. Not worrying of his unusual dream.

It was 9.00 when Kyle awoke. His emerald eyes glaring at the sun, beaming in on his face. He could hear a few voices downstairs. He expected it to be his mom and her friends. Kyle only realised he had slept in his clothes, he had been so wrapped up in everything he forgot to change. He shrugged and headed for the a bath. He felt like he needed a refreshment to clear his mind.

"_Wide awake my mistake so predictable_" Kyle began to sing as he stripped from his clothes, turning on the taps to fill the bath and looking at his mess of hair in the mirror.

"_You were fake I was great nothing personal_" He shrugged and jumped into the warm tub once it was filled with luke warm water, it felt calming over his pale skin.

"_I'm walking, who's laughing now_" He sang a little louder, Grabbing the shampoo and rubbing it into his wavy red locks.

Meanwhile, downstairs Sheila could hear movements from Kyle's bedroom. Stan was waiting with her, not wanting to disturb Kyle in his time of slumber. "Sounds like my bubbie is awake. Go see him Stan. I don't think he wants to see me right now." Sheila confessed, sipping her morning coffee, Stan shrugged and put his cup down. He didn't need to be told twice.

"Sure Mrs Broflovski" He saluted and walked up stairs, happy to oblige. Stan was worried about Kyle, something was bothering him and he had to know what. He reached Kyle's room and knocked gently on the door. Not hearing an answer, he opened the door, and gazed around the empty room wondering where his friend could be, he shrugged and sat on the edge of his bed, feeling the warmth of it. 'Kyle must have only just got up.' Stan then heard something that made him laugh.

"I'm gonna break your little heart in two!" Kyle sung from inside the bathroom. Stan walked over to the bathroom door and listened to his sweet singing. He had a large grin on his lips. He had never really heard Kyle sing much, and he had to admit, he was quite good. Knowing Kyle would be cool with him going to in, he reached for the handle and twisted it. He obviously had forgotten to lock it. 'typical, leaving himself so open and vulnerable.' Stan snorted and opened the door calmly, taking note of his friends looks right now. His bangs fell over his closed lids. His hair looked straight when it was wet and more of a brown or chocolate colour. Kyle was still singing to himself quietly, not noticing the intruder.

"Ky?" Stan coughed and grabbed his attention, Kyle's eyes opened and averted to his best friend. Standing, watching him bathing. Kyle could feel a beet colour sinking into his cheeks. He sunk lower into the water to hide his chest and shoulders. His elongated legs still clearly visible.

"The fuck dude! I'm naked for god sake!" Kyle pointed to the door, wanting Stan to leave, right now. He didn't want Stan to see him unless he was modestly dressed.

"Oh Ky. I've seen it all before, remember." In fact, Kyle did remember and blushed even more. It was a few years ago in the locker room showers. Kyle never liked showering when people were around so always waited for everyone to leave. Not to his knowledge, Stan had also stayed behind for a shower and caught Kyle showering, his body lathered in shampoo. When he found out Stan had seen him he had never been comfortable showing his naked body.

"Shut up.." Kyle sunk lower, well as low as possible anyway. Stan smiled and took a seat on the edge of the tub, playing with some of the bubbles, floating on the luke warm water. Kyle sat there, not enjoying this awkward occasion at all. That was until Stan spoke up.

"What did you want to talk about last night?" He began. His eyes never leaving contact with the bubbles. Kyle shrugged and looked up at his friend who didn't even look back. He didn't really know how to start. Break up with Wendy? Stop spending time with Wendy? Don't be an ass hole? Kyle liked the last one.

"Do I need an excuse to talk to my best friend Stan?" The red head spoke in a firm tone, getting Stan's attention. He could hear a slight tone of spite in his voice. Was he angry with Stan. Stan's dark eyes gazed into Kyle's green orbs. He shook his head, agreeing. He shouldn't need an excuse, it was just the text sounded urgent.

"Is something up dude?" Stan asked, he was concerned. Kyle seemed different, in good ways and bad ways. He leaned close to his friend wanting him to confide in him. He wanted to feel like a good best-friend.

"Listen Ky. Just tell me. I promise I'll do my best to help you out." Stan took a hold of Kyle's shoulder which was currently bellow the water. Kyle felt the touch and loved it. He felt closer to Stan when he touched him like this. Or held him when he was upset.

"It's just, I have a lot of things playing in my head right now." Kyle spoke softly, trusting his friend fully. He knew he could trust Stan.

"Like?"

"Like, you. And Other people. Oh and fucking Kenny." Stan nodded as Kyle explained. He really didn't understand what Kyle was going on about, and Kyle was going way to deep over his head as he explained how he messed up his head was right now.

"Kyle. You need to stop worrying. Think after we have been on the camping trip. Remember, this will be our bonding week." Stan smiled gleefully and ruffled Kyle's wet auburn hair. Kyle in return growled under his breath and splashed Stan slightly, leaving small marks from the water droplets. Stan chuckled and pointed at Kyle.

"It's on Broflovski!" He announced.

"Good, we'll settle it when we go camping Marsh" Kyle retorted, splashing him again. Stan loved times like these, where the both of them could joke around with each other without any interruptions. Kyle grabbed the conditioner off of the side and squirted a small amount on his hand, rubbing into his scalp gently. Stan watched, his hands kneading and tangling through his wild hair, he still had wavy hair and it was tangling.

"Stan, could you get my comb?" Kyle asked, gasping as he pulled a knot hard. He hated how his hair tangled so easily. He wished he had normal straight hair and not a mini Afro. Stan obliged and retrieved the comb, from the side, not handing it to Kyle. Instead he began to brush the messy locks, which was Kyle's hair. Kyle didn't mind. He struggled with his hair sometimes and it helped with someone brushing it for him. Kyle was now sat up, showing the top of his chest and his soft cream back.

Stan watched Kyle's expressions as he brushed his hair. The raven was thinking as he did so. He was thinking of what to say to Kyle. He needed to tell Kyle the biggest secret of his life.

But how would he reveal it?

**Okay, sorry for the delay on the update D: Don't eat me!  
><strong>

**Anyway, yes there will be some Bunny action later on just to warn you ;) **

**Chapter four on its way soon! Review and enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :3 Sorry for no update my internet went down for a while T-T**

**But that means more chapters faster! **

**Enjoy! Oh and thanks for the reviews and support ^^**

The time came to leave their comfy homes and head out for a week of fun and party's. Kyle had taken his brother out as promised then met up with Stan, catching a lift with him and his mom. Kyle had a big bag on his shoulder, stuffed to the rim and a smaller bag for other essentials like toothbrush and alcohol. Well Alcohol wasn't an essential, but to Kyle it was if he was ever to have fun. Kyle's mom was busy talking to Sharon, frowns on their faces. Kyle's mom was strict, and probably needed further convincing. "So dude. Did you bring the alcohol?" Stan asked, a hint of excitement in his facial features. Kyle nodded and whispered into Stan's ear.

"I stole it from my dad's secret stash." Kyle giggled and pulled away from the taller teen, being stopped by a pair of hands on his arms. Stan also had something with him.

"I brought Condoms, pot and some lube" Stan snickered, trying not to act to suspicious with his and Kyle's mom around. The red heads eyes widened. He didn't know Stan smoked pot. It was a shock indeed. Also what did he need lube for? Wendy?

"Dude. Are you planning on having sex with Wendy?" Kyle backed up, his breath hitching slightly at 'Wendy'. Stan had a blush across his cheeks and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...I plan on having sex." Stan replied. Kyle shook his head in protest, he didn't want to share a tent with Stan if he was going to have sex all week.

"We're not sharing a tent dude. I don't want you fucking Wendy's brains out while I'm next to you." He pretended to gag and chuckled lightly. He knew it wouldn't be that extreme, but he didn't want Stan to have sex with Wendy. The girl who was taking his best friend away from him.

"Aw, Ky!" Stan pleaded, his eyes looking down at Kyle's glazed emerald orbs. Stan bit his lip slightly and backed up, chucking his bags into the boot of the car. Kyle was over reacting, he would never make anyone watch him have sex. He wasn't that perverted.

Sheila and Sharon headed over to the car, getting ready. Sheila laid a wet kiss on Kyle's cheek and embraced him tightly, receiving an insult from her son. Kyle tried to escape, but her grip was way too strong. Stan-already in the car- was clutching his sides as he saw his friend squirming and getting kissed by his mom.

"MOM!" Kyle shrieked in protest, Sheila let him go and smiled, pinching a cheek.

"I'll miss you bubbie. Have you got your insulin?." Her voice sounded concerned. She always worried about Kyle. When he even went to the cinema for a few hours she would constantly check up on him. Her anxiety always took over her.

"Yeah mom, I've got it." Kyle smiled and headed for the car, making sure to lock the door and close the window to stop his mother from getting in. Sheila waved in the distance as the car pulled away from the quiet mountain town. The ride down to the forest was in silence, mostly because Sharon was there and it felt awkward. Every once in a while Stan would glance at Kyle and make a funny face, receiving a chuckle from Kyle. Sharon broke the silence, making the drive super awkward.

"Are there girls going to this boys?" She asked, Stan rolled his eyes. He had already told her that it _was_ Wendy's party, but she had obviously forgotten already.

"Yes mom. It's Wendy's party remember." Stan snickered along with Kyle. She gave an intense glare to the couple as they carried on with their fun.

"Be careful Stanley. I mean if you're going to...you know...with Wendy." She spoke in a careful tone, turning Stan pale. Did he just hear that sentence from his own mom's ears. He was totally embarrassed, his cheeks turned beet and he held his face in his hands.

"Mom!" Stan groaned. Kyle smirked, this must be karma for earlier. He truly loved Abraham right now. Sharon then looked at Kyle in the mirror.

"You too Kyle. If you decide it's time,then use protection." At this point Kyle was in fits of stitches. He didn't take Sharon's point to heart, why should he? He wasn't dating anyone.

"Mrs Marsh. I'm single so nothing is gonna happen with me." He held his hands up, proclaiming his situation at the moment. Sharon sighed and carried on driving.

"Stan." The red head smiled cutely at his best friend and poked him lightly in the arm. Stan shrugged away from Kyle, getting in one of his famous fowl moods. Kyle frowned and placed his hand on Stan's.

"Dude. No big deal if you have sex. Just shrug off your mom's comments." Kyle comforted him gently. He loved mocking Stan, but not like how Cartman made fun of him for being Jewish, Ginger and from Jersey.

"Sorry Ky. I'm over reacting." Stan entangled his fingers with his friends and smiled. They always used to do this when they were younger, when they really felt close, they felt the need to hold hands. It wasn't considered homosexual with Stan and Kyle.

"It's 'kay." Kyle mumbled under his hand which he was using to lean his chin on to look out the window. Their fingers soon de tangled and found there ways back to their owners. It took around twenty minutes to arrive at the camp site. Wendy, Butters, Kenny and Bebe were already there, looking impatient. Wendy's eyes lit up as she say her boyfriend. She mutterd something to Bebe and ran towards the car.

"Clingy bitch." Kyle grumbled and stepped out of the vehicle, looking over towards Kenny who was chatting nicely with the small Blond-butters. His blue eyes peered at Kyle and waved him over. Kyle smiled and grabbed his luggage from the boot of the car, he watched as Wendy flung herself at Stan. He could feel the jealousy burning in his gut.

"Stan! I missed you sooo much." She squealed and clung he arms around Stan's neck. Sharon rolled her eyes and broke the couple apart for a moment to help Stan with his things. Meanwhile, Kyle had taken a seat on the grass, well more of a bed, since he was laying down with his eyes closed, Butters nagging him about Kenny.

"So then, Kenny thought it would be best if we just shared a tent since then I-I wouldn't freeze at night." Butters explained, Kyle nodding in reply. He was happy that he and Kenny were connecting so well, but he had other things on his mind.

"uh huh." Kyle grunted and listened to Butters go on and on. That was until Kenny saved him from the torture of Butters. Of course he liked Butters but he could talk and talk.

"Hey Butters. Wanna' set up our tent so we can get an early night." Kenny gestured. Kyle's eyes shot open and were on Kenny in a mili second. An early night wasn't a good thing when Kenny was involved, Kyle shot a death glare at the dirty blond teen. He knew that Kyle meant business, due to the fact he could beat up even a lard ass like Cartman.

"W-Well sure thing Kenny." Butters agreed and stood up, dusting off his pants and heading away with Kenny. Kyle sighed and knew he really should put up his tent but Stan had other things to do. Like Wendy. Kyle cringed and sat up, looking over In Stan's direction, fortunately Wendy had kept her paws to herself for the moment.

" Oi, Stan! We need to put our crappy tent up!" Kyle yelled over to him, Stan peered over his shoulder and smiled. He knew that Stan wouldn't help that much but it would be much more fun if Stan was there to cheer him on.

"Alright my Kosher buddy, I'll be there in a second!" Stan yelled back. 'Kosher buddy? What the hell?' Kyle grimaced and shook it off, he didn't want to be reminded that he had to bring his own food, due to the fact that he had a limited amount he could eat. Kyle smiled to himself and laid back down, waiting for Stan to finish grabbing his things.

"Ay! Don't call me fat you poor son of a -" Kyle's eyes shot open again. Was that Cartman. If it was Kyle's chance of having fun was officially over.

"Eric Cartman! Mind your language!" Sharon yelled, making Cartman cuss to himself under his breath. Kyle watched as Wendy walked up to the fat ass and greeted him. No look of hate in her eyes, just a nice friendly greeting.

"Hey Cartman." Wendy greeted, her eyes showing pure kindness. She lead him into the camp and gave him some snacky smores to munch on while she got the dinner ready for everyone. Except Kyle of course.

"Hey ho." Cartman replied, slightly muffled due to the fact he had food in his mouth. The brunette had slimmed down a bit over the years, being more muscular than fat at the moment. Though he was still a fat ass in everyone's eyes. More and more people arrived over a small time. Craig, Clyde, Red, Tweek, and a few others. There were few girls, but Wendy didn't mind, it meant less challenge for her.

"Food's up everyone!" Wendy yelled, Everyone stopped putting their tents up and headed over in Wendy's direction. Stan heard her cry and stood up, waiting for Kyle to follow. He didn't. He remained putting their tent up.

"Dude, she said food." Stan grabbed Kyle's shoulder gently. The red head shrugged off the touch.

"I have diabetes and can only eat kosher foods. I don't think she'll have anything I want." Kyle groaned and had a concentrating expression across his face, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh, I'll see what she's got and bring you something back if it's cool with your taste." Stan offered generously and headed for the scent of food. Butters and Kenny already had their tent up, it was a bit further away from everyone's, but Kenny being Kenny needed the privacy.

"Stupid Wendy. Stupid food." Kyle grumbled and hammered the last peg into the soft ground. He stood up and looked at his work. It was pretty good in his eyes. Since Stan hadn't helped at all. The red head unzipped the tent and crawled in, turning on the electric lamp his mom had packed, he was thankful for once. She had a good idea there. Kyle zipped the tent back up and sat alone, testing out how comfortable each bed was. He had too admit they weren't that bad.

"Ky. I brought you some food." Stan unzipped the tent and peeked in at his smiling best friend. Kyle nodded and took a small plate from Stan, tucking in to the food. He had to admit he was hungry and the food really hit the spot. Stan climbed in with Kyle and sat opposite him, glancing at him every now and then.

"Stan, I was thinking we could sneak a drink in later tonight. I know Wendy wanted to save drinks for tomorrow night, but I thought it would be a good bonding session." Kyle explained, munching on his food, trying to keep his cool. He really wanted to make Wendy spend as less time with him as he could.

"Sounds good." Stan purred and finished off his food. Climbing closer to Kyle. The tent was a bit of a squeeze but it was still comfy.

"But first, Wendy wants us all to do some shitty truth or dare game." Stan rolled his eyes. Kyle gulped. Truth or dare. He knew it would end up bad if he played.

"I hate truth or dare. Can't we skip it?" Kyle begged in a needy voice. He really wanted to get out of the situation, knowing Wendy would make him do something super embarrassing. Stan shook his head and re assured his friend.

"Dude, I'll make sure it's fun okay." Kyle faked a smiled and followed Stan out the tent. Neither of them speaking as they made their way over to the circle all the friends had formed. The males joined the circle, sitting next to each other, butters and Craig on each of their sides.

"Okay, I'll start." Wendy proclaimed and looked around the circle, picking her victim. Her eyes stopped at Butters.

"Butters. Truth or dare." She spoke, a smirk across her tainted lips.

"T-Truth I guess." He stumbled on his words and played with his fingers nervously. Bebe and Wendy whispered to each other for mere moments before coming to a conclusion.

"How far have you ever gotten with someone." The girls giggled, whilst Kyle rolled his eyes. This was such a girly game. Butters thought for a moment. He hadn't gotten that far with someone, but had done some things.

"I-I've given erm..." A crimson blush stained his cheeks. He was reassured by a soft hand on his lower back, Kenny's hand to be precise.

"I've given head...to a guy..." Butters mumbled just so everyone could hear. There was silence in the circle for what seemed like minutes. When he looked up Wendy had a concerned look on her face.

"I meant with a girl Butters! How far have you gotten with a girl." Wendy said, this time in a more agitated voice.

"Oh. Well I've kissed a girl." He exclaimed in a cute voice, Kenny couldn't help but surrender a small laugh. Wendy rolled her eyes then told Butters to pick someone. He looked around the circle and his eyes stopped on Kyle.

"Truth or D-Dare Kyle." Everyones eyes averted to the red head, who seemed to be sulking. Kyle shrugged.

"Dare...I want to actually have fun." He grumbled, receiving a glare of hatred from Wendy Testaburger.

"Okay. Well I dare you to..." Kenny whispered something into Butters' ear, making him blush a more deeper red. If that was possible.

"Sorry Kyle...Kenny said to dare you to skinny dip in the freezing lake." Everyone burst out with laughter. Except for Kyle, of course. He was frozen. He was really self conscious. Kyle looked toward Stan with pleading eyes, for him to some way get him out of this. Stan chuckled and threw an arm around him friend.

"How about I do it with you. That means you won't feel so vulnerable." Stan stated, a generally kind smile across his lips. Kyle blushed at the idea and nodded. If he had to do it, he was going to bring someone down with him. Everyone decided the dare would happen later, they carried on with the game as Kyle and Stan went to get ready. Since they left Wendy chose Craig to take the next go.

"I dare Bebe to get off with Wendy." He stated in a casual tone.

"I have a boyfriend asshole!" Wendy complained, standing to attention, an aura of fury engulfing her. Craig wasn't intimidated by her, he just thought that she was contradicting herself. Truth or Dare meant you had to do what others said.

"A boyfriend who is skinny dipping with another guy?" Craig raised a brow and took a cigarette from his pocket, holding it in his mouth and lighting it. Inhaling the delicious nicotine. Wendy was pissed.

"Shut the fuck up!" She screamed and threw herself at the male, being restricted by a pair of warm hands. She was brought back to reality as Stan stood behind her. He looked at her with concern.

"What's going on?" He asked in a husky voice. He looked displeased. Like he had pity for Wendy for sinking so low.

"Craig is being a dick." She hissed, aiming a glare towards the smoking boy. Craig shrugged and exhaled a puff of smoke. Everyone had began their own conversations in small groups. Craig was talking to Tweek. Butters Kenny and Cartman. Clyde Bebe and Token.

"Wendy chill. You just take things too personally." Wrong move. Wendy's hand collided with Stan's cheek, leaving a small red imprint on his creamy skin. Stan was shocked to say the least. No one stopped their conversations, Stan and Wendy always had their moments of fighting, usually ending in Wendy hitting Stan.

"Don't tell me to chill! If you were a good boyfriend you would stand up for your girlfriend!" She preached to the raven. Stan had his hand on his bruised cheek. He didn't want to hear Wendy's shit any more. Wendy went on and Stan listened, sometimes getting in a word or two. Wendy was controlling the argument, along with everything else.

"Ho. Is Stan being his usual ass hole self." Cartman interrupted, taking his stand next to Wendy who was red in the face. Stan couldn't understand why she was so mad. She needed to chill. Really chill.

Cartman's face had a mocking expression plastered on it. 'What is he up to' Stan frowned and walked away from the argument. Wendy yelling something as he walked back to the tent. He knew a petty argument wouldn't brake them up. They did this all the time.

Kyle could hear the faint shout of Wendy Testaburger. He didn't pay much attention due to the fact he thought she was just yelling at Craig or Token. He began to undress. Taking his shirt off and over his head. It wasn't too cold but he could feel goosebumps rising on his skin, mostly because of nerves, but the cold didn't help. He was interrupted by Stan entering the tent, Kyle tried to cover up so that he wouldn't get too embarrassed. "Stan! I'm changing dude!" Kyle yelled and watched as his friend moped in the corner. Knees tucked into his chest.

"Stan?" Kyle placed a cold hand on his shoulder, he could hear a faint sob emitting from the raven. He knew it had something to do with Wendy's scream. Stan couldn't face Kyle. He hated people seeing him cry. Though he always ended up in tears when Wendy was involved.

"Go away Ky." Stan used his pet name and shoved his hand away from his shoulder.

"No. What happened?" Kyle spoke in a stern yet gentle voice. He placed his hands around Stan, hugging him from behind, comforting him. Stan shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"Me and Wendy had a fight. A stupid fight." He choked out and fought the tears which were almost seeping over his lids. Stan turned to face Kyle, he looked up at him with thankful eyes. Whenever he and Wendy had fights, Kyle's presence never failed to aid him.

"What?" The red head smiled down at his friend to clear the bad atmosphere.

"Thank you Kyle." Stan mumbled and wrapped his arms firmly around Kyle. Nuzzling into him. He knew this situation seemed weird but he liked holding Kyle like this. To be honest he preferred it to Wendy's embrace, which were usually short and temperamental. Kyle's hugs really felt like they meant something. Maybe they did.

Stan looked up into Kyle's eyes. A blush across the Jews creamy cheeks. Kyle's heart beat became five times faster as Stan drew closer to him and ran a gentle hand across his smooth cheek. "Ky. I-" Stan was interrupted by the tent unzipping. Kenny entered the tent and greeted the males.

"Hey Kenny" They both replied, scooting a distance away from each other. Kenny looked at the friends and saw how red Stan's eyes were, he began to think how serious Kyle and Wendy's fight must have been to actually make him in that much pain.

"Is this a bad time?" Kenny asked, seeing that Kyle was topless and flushed.

"N-Not at all." Kyle stuttered, patting for Kenny to take a seat in the already crowded tent. Stan gazed at his friend for a moment then turned his head, moping in the corner once again. Stan felt a bit of jealousy burn in his body. He knew he had no reason, but Kenny had interrupted something special. Stan hadn't know what happened, but it felt...nice.

"Good. I came to see if you guys were okay." Kenny looked over at his moping friend, sending him a caring smile. Stan just turned his body around even more. Kyle noticed this and grabbed Stans hand, turning him around.

"We're okay." Kyle lied. He knew everything wasn't that simple but he didn't want to complicate things. Kyle could see Kenny's gaze lowering every now and then, he looked down and realised he was still topless. Kyle panicked and grabbed his shirt, throwing it on quickly, receiving a weird look from Kenny.

"Fuck." Kyle cursed and hid behind his hands, hiding the flush on his cheeks. Kenny chuckled and placed a hand on the red heads neck, Kyle jumped at the touch. Apologizing quickly and heading out the tent. Kenny watched, sort of confused by Kyle's sudden actions.

"What's up with him?" Kenny wondered and scooted over to Stan. He saw the anger in Stan's expression, not going to deep into his personal space. Stan shrugged and faced the side of the tent.

"Is there something up?" Kenny squinted at the raven. He knew he had just had a fight, but he seemed much more agitated than when he usually got into fights with Wendy.

"I had a fight with my girlfriend dumb ass." Stan hissed and rolled his eyes. He seemed quite spiteful but didn't really care at the moment. He was in a shit mood.

"Other than that dude." Kenny retorted.

"Nothing."

"Stan."

"Nothing"

"Stan. You can't hide it from me." Kenny turned his body towards Stan. His body close to his friends.

"I said nothing!" Stan groaned and crawled out of the confined tent. He didn't no where he was going, but he needed to get away for a little bit, just to calm down. He could feel Kenny's presence behind him and chose to ignore it, quickening his pace.

He had walked about ten minutes before turning around to shout at Kenny. His eyes glared at the figure standing in front of him. "Quit following me." Stan growled, pushing past the dirty blond. Kenny rolled his eyes and tightly grabbed Stan's wrist.

"Why don't you go after Kyle huh?" He hissed and shook off Kenny's grip. Once again turning his walk into a jog. Kenny was agitated by this time.

"Because you need to talk." Kenny yelled, his voice echoing in the silence. Stan stopped and stood still. How did Kenny know if he wanted to talk or not. He couldn't read his mind. Could he. Stan held his head in his hand, sighing deeply. Why did Wendy have to kick off.

"Good. You're listening." Kenny smiled and approached Stan, holding out his arms in gesture of a hug. Stan took the gesture and fell into the blond's arms, letting every thing out. Mostly about what a bitch Wendy was. Kenny's hug wasn't as warm and gentle as Kyle's, but he did feel like it took some of his anger away.

"Dude. I'm sure you and Wendy will make up soon." Kenny comforted and ran his hand gently around Stan's tense back. He had tear stains on his cheeks. This was the most Stan had ever cried. Ever. He felt like he was loosing his manly side, day by day.

"I don't know Kenny..." Stan mumbled and looked up into Kenny's crystal orbs, feeling sucked in. Kenny looked down at him and frowned slightly.

"How come?" He asked carefully.

"I-I um...I think I have feelings for someone else...I think..." Stan sat up and looked down intently at the floor, His mind wondering from his answer. Not wanting to reveal his secret to Kenny. Kenny encouraged him to go on. Promising not to tell anyone.

"How come you haven't talked to Kyle about this? I mean, he's your best friend man." Kenny was confused. He and Stan had drifted apart over the years and weren't ones to confide in each other, what had changed things now?

"Because...It's Kyle who I like."

**Meh...I have been writing this for ages now on and off. Thought it was time to finish it XD **

**Oh I am working on some one shots so be expecting them up any time soon :D**

**I'm also not totally satisfied with this chapter, so it will probably be edited later on.**

**Reviews will be appreciated muchly ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :) **

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been away.**

**Enjoy and review.**

Kyle panted as he sat quietly beside Butters, who was humming a song. He casually looked across to the red head, reading his expression and motions. Butters took a hand and placed it on Kyle's shoulder. "K-Kyle?" He stuttered, receiving no motion from the exhausted Jew. The blond had a look of worry in his eyes, was Kyle ill? Was he in pain?

"I-I'm fine..." Kyle spoke, eyes half lidded. He felt worn out, he had only ran a short distance, but after the events in the tent, he was well worked up. Butters offered him bottled water, gesturing him to take it. Kyle diverted a smile towards his friend and drank the beverage. He knew it could take the edge off of his exhaustion, even if by a small amount.

"It's just my diabetes, I'll be okay." Handing the bottle back to Butters, Kyle stood up and looked out towards the lake. He felt bad for running out on Stan earlier, he hadn't meant to. The reason was simple. He was embarrassed, even though both Stan and Kenny had seen his naked body before. He had many self esteem issues, ones that no one-not even Stan- Knew about.

"I-I'm glad to hear that." Butters gave Kyle an innocent grin, soon to be corrupted by Kenny's perverted mind. Though Butters himself wasn't all that innocent himself. Kyle sat down by the lake, picking up a slim rock and trying to skim it across the waters surface. Failing, he furrowed his brows and attempted again. And again. And again. A stone soon went skimming across the still liquid, though not from Kyle's hands, from Butters.

"Y-You need to bend y-your wrist more." The blond took hold of the red heads wrist and showed him the motion in which to flick the pebble. Kyle tried again with the motion, succeeding this time with the help of his friend.

"Oh, thanks." They sat for a while, skimming rocks in silence. Though it wasn't awkward, more of a friendly silence; knowing they both needed this time to think.

"Butters. Do you still like Kenny?" He asked, not facing the blond. Skimming another rock. Butters looked up from the lake, his azure orbs staring at the red head.

"W-Well sure I do. Why?" He asked.

"It would be a good time to tell him." Kyle spoke softly, reassuring the male, trying not to give away that he had told Kenny himself. Butters had a soft blush across his cheeks. He scratched the back of his blond mop and carried on skimming. Kyle didn't need an answer from the boy, he just wanted to make sure he knew that he wouldn't be rejected. That Kyle would be there for him if something went wrong.

"Ay! Kenny! Asshole!" Cartman got the attention of the two males, he had a pack of Cheesy Poofs in his hand. Stan's eyes were still slightly puffed and red, the tear marks gone now from thorough cleaning of his face.

"What?" Kenny hissed, he wasn't angry with the bigger male, he just had better thing to do right now. He had a hold of Stan's wrist in his hand, heading back to the tent, in search of their Jewish friend.

"Oh, Well, I recall a dare was given to the ass hole. And we are all ready to play again." The brunette mocked Stan. Sending him a cheshire smirk. Stan didn't feel the need to retaliate. Cartman wasn't of any importance right now. Kyle was the only thing that mattered. He played back the conversation he and Kenny had in his head. Remembering every point and bit of advice.

"_Thought so..." Kenny mumbled under his breath. He felt a hint of jealousy bubble up in his gut, it was usual to feel it though. If Stan and Kyle were together it would pull apart Kenny's and Kyle's unusual friendship. But he could have Butters. He was aware Butters liked him, but could he replace what he had with the Jewish boy. _

"_Y-You knew?" Stan stuttered beneath his sniffles. He wiped his eyes and questioned the dirty blond. Kenny nodded._

"_Of course, it was much too obvious dude..." He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a winning smile. Causing Stan to smile in return._

"_You need to confess. Kyle doesn't realise it yet, but he will if you tell him." Kenny re assured him, a stern look on his face. He knew what he was talking about so Stan listened. The only relationships Kyle had really been in was with Wendy. Which wasn't much experience._

"_But...If he rejects me...I'll loose my best friend." Stan spoke in a plea. He had thought so much of the consequences, forgetting completely of the outcomes. _

"_And if he doesn't, then you and Kyle can be happy." _

"St...Sta...STAN!" Kenny shook his friend who was stood dazing off into the distance. Stan clicked back into the real world, looking blankly at Kenny. Kenny tilted his head and chuckled.

"You're such an air head." He prodded Stan's forehead, causing a small red mark to form. The raven rubbed the spot and complained. He was lead into the circle for truth or dare. He noticed almost instantly that Kyle was missing. He had to second check to make sure.

"It's okay. He's probably with Butters." Kenny rubbed his arm friendly and concentrated on all the friends.

"I dare Tweek to go down on me..." Craig dared. Of course Wendy rejected that dare immediately and watched as Tweek twitched and pulled on his blond locks.

"Oh jesus!" He spoke, and craig argued back with Wendy. A dare was a dare. She had to get that through her head.

"No. I'm sure Tweek wouldn't even be able to handle the pressure." She argued. Knowing that a pick about Tweek would get him to switch his dare. Craig looked across to the twitching blond and grabbed his hand.

"We'll see about that Testaburger..." He smirked, although it was almost an empty smirk it still pissed off Wendy. Stan watched the events going on, he hadn't known that Craig would have chosen Tweek. It was the least obvious of his choices. The raven raised a brow at the couple then glanced at Wendy, her expression full of sadness. She also glanced at Stan and gave him a guilty look.

"Now, can we make Stan and Kyle do their dare?" Cartman scoffed, he was sat next to Wendy who didn't seem to un happy about sitting next to the fatass. Wendy nodded and stood up, gesturing everyone to head down to the lake.

"Where's the Jew? We can't do this dumb dare without him." The cocky male looked around the group of friends, scanning for the usual green ushanka.

"You know what. I thin you're al right Butters." Kyle punched him softly in the arm, heading back for the camp to meet everyone else. Butters chuckled and rubbed his arm.

"t-thanks" He stuttered. He had a stuck in his hand and was using it to hit down small plants and branches that obstructed their paths. The red head rubbed his eyes, he wasn't sure if he was up to getting secretly drunk with his best friend. He was extremely worn out still, shrugging the thought off he managed to wake himself up a bit.

"I think th-" The red head stopped, hearing a low groan from the nearby bushes. He gazed at Butters and raised a brow in question. The blond had thrown himself behind Kyle, shaking slightly.

"I-Is that a bear.." Butter's worried, Kyle could feel his heart beating fast and comforted him by shaking his head. He knew what a bear growl sounded like, and that wasn't one. Another moan emitted from the bush, this time it sounded much more high pitched. Kyle put a finger over his lips in signal to Butters to keep quiet whilst he checked it out.

Kyle crept to the bush and stood behind it, he gestured for Butters to follow, but shook his head in response. Kyle rolled his green eyes and peeked around the side of the bush, gazing at the sight he thought he would never had seen. 'Craig and Tweek?' He thought, his eyes widened. He stepped back, making sure not to interrupt them, attending to their sexual acts.

Butters gave him a questioning look, wanting to see what was so shocking. But Kyle sent him the opposite way. Not wanting him to see Tweek sucking off Craig.

"Kyle?" Butters asked.

"Fuck. Tweek was..." Kyle drifted off into a daze, he rested his head in his hands, trying to put everything together. It wasn't that surprising, but he hadn't quite expected that at that time.

"Why is everything so fucked up in my life Butters." Kyle sighed and chuckled lightly.

"Go look for your faggy boyfriend asshole." Cartman smirked towards Stan, shoving past him. Everyone was waiting by the lake, waiting for Kyle to show up and get the dare over and done with. Luckily Stan had remembered to take his cell with him, he pulled out the phone and looked at the signal bar. Empty. 'dammit.' The raven thought and headed away from the lake, going out to look for Kyle. Knowing no one would be happy until they did it.

"Want some help?" Kenny pulled on his arm, stopping him from walking off. Stan shook his head lightly and told Kenny he would be quick. He ran off slowly, heading for the camp, knowing that Kyle would head back there sooner or later today. 'Ky. Where the fuck are you' Stan growled and looked around whilst running, looking for any sign of movement in the forest.

He arrived at the camp shortly, looking around for Kyle. It looked like someone was here. In Kenny's tent. Stan headed for the shared tent, hoping Kyle was here.

"Ky?" Stan called, he saw Kyle pop out of the small tent and smile.

"Hey Stan. Where is everyone?" The red head wondered. Dusting himself off before walking up to his friend.

"At the lake. Waiting for us." Stan grabbed a hold of Kyle's wrist, feeling butter flies in his gut. He just wanted to get this over and done with. He felt a struggle from the smaller boy. Trying to get out of the strong grip.

"Stan. I don't want to." Kyle protested, finally getting free from the grip. He had a flush on his cheeks as he headed back into Kenny's tent, Butters already in there.

"You have to. It's a dare." Stan followed into the tent, crowding the place a little too much. Kyle gave him a glare. He knew why he wouldn't do it, so why wasn't he leaving him alone. Stan sat firmly on the ground, staring blankly at Kyle.

"Please Ky." Stan asked, his eyes seeming to have pure kindness in them. To Kyle Stan was acting different, he, seemed needy.

"No." Kyle said firmly. Butters meanwhile was sat in the middle of the small tantrum. He felt awkward. Th blond was gazing at the males, seeing their expressions.

"Kyle. You are fucking hot, you have a perfect body and you have nothing to worry about." Stan hissed, growing impatient with the red head. Kyle blushed furiously and looked towards Butters. The blond nodded and crawled out the tent, Kyle felt the awkward aura fade when his friend left. Butters helped, but he needed to talk to Stan alone.

Stan reached a hand out and ran it down the front of Kyle's chest, receiving a shiver from the smaller male.

"S-Stan. Don't" He pushed away, Stan feeling rejected. He understood, he couldn't make Kyle do something he didn't want to do. He would have hated someone to force him. Stan smiled and sat in silence for a moment, Kyle's grassy eyes gazing at him every once in a while. Kyle felt a hint of guilt pass through his body, he had been a little defensive towards Stan. His best friend.

"Sorry." He mumbled under his breath, Stan had heard. He nodded in reply, his hands running over the floor.

"Ky. I'm not forcing you. I know how you feel and I would be the same way." The raven assured him, trying to retain their moments of pure friendship.

"I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk." His dark bangs fell over his eyes, hiding his sadness. He hated to see Kyle so down. Hating himself so much. When he was already so perfect in Stan's eyes.

"Lets get drunk." Kyle gave Stan a cheeky smile, making sure he knew that he wasn't angry. Stan looked up and nodded. He really needed a drink right now. As he could tell, Kyle needed one too. Stan crawled out of the tent, seeing Butters sitting outside, drawing a picture with a twig. Stan gazed at him and chuckled.

"Hey Butters. Could you tell Kenny we aren't going. And only Kenny." Stan instructed, making sure he didn't tell anyone else. Butters nodded and carried on drawing with the fragile twig. Stan smiled as Kyle followed him into their own tent. Grabbing a bag of drinks and supplies. They knew if they got drunk here they would be forced to do the dare, they couldn't risk it.

"The woods should be fine. They wont find us in there." Stan spoke, rooting through a bag for some things. Kyle nodded and remembered what he saw earlier in the woods. Tweek giving Craig a blow job. He had to admit though, it was one of the hottest things he had seen. He even was a little excited from the event.

"Ky? You okay?" Eyes gazed into Kyle, he nodded and crawled back out the tent, followed by Stan.

They headed out deep into the woods, making sure that no one would find them. Stan had brought their sleeping bags, in case they couldn't walk back to the camp because of the states they were in.

Once they found a good enough spot, they dumped their stuff against a tree and pulled out the drinks. Ready for a good night.

"H-Hey Kenny" The small blond stuttered and sat next to his crush. Kenny smiled and ran a hand through Butters' locks, making him giggle lightly.  
>"T-The fella's said that they aren't gonna come..." Butters muttered, rubbing his knuckled together lightly, avoiding eyes contact with the dirty blond.<p>

"Let's keep that our little secret." Putting a finger over Butters lips, Kenny smirked playfully down at his little friend. Without any hesitation, Butters followed Kyle's advice and licked the tip of his finger, leaving a small patch of saliva. Kenny was shocked by his innocent blond, being so playful.

"Kenny...I..." Butters couldn't finish, he was lost for words. He so desperately wanted to confess his feelings, but was too scared. The dirty blond raised a brow.

"I...er..." Butters shook his head and ran a hand over his leg, trying to calm his nerves. He could feel his gut tightening and a sick feeling taking over. He knew what was coming and ran over to the bushes, releasing his stomach into the bush. He felt related to Stan right now, he got so nervous he had puked.

"Are you okay?" Kenny asked. Rubbing a hand on the blond's back, comforting him. Butters rubbed his aching stomach and nodded. He felt a lot better now, though he really wanted some water to get rid of the acid taste in his mouth.

"Could we go get some water?" Butter's asked, Kenny agreed and helped his friend back to the camp, not wanting him to release his stomach again.

"Fuck." Kyle laughed, taking a large amount of vodka. Enjoying the pure, but sour taste in his mouth. Stan chuckled too, he was sat against a tree with his legs relaxingly splayed out. Kyle found the position welcoming and took a seat between his legs. They were already tipsy, being young and unable to take their drinks yet.

"S-Stan. You're funny." He mumbled and ran his hands across Stan's tense shoulders. Stan shrugged and grinned.

"I guess it just comes naturally to a guy like me." Joking, he felt Kyle punch him lightly. The red head reached over Stan for the bottle of Vodka, taking another large mouth full of the liquid. Swallowing it quickly.

"Ky. Give me some." He gestured for the bottle but Kyle shook his head and jumped off of his lap, sitting far away and drinking it to himself. Stan growled and set his eyes on Kyle's lips, he knew Kyle was much more tipsy than he was. Due to the fact he could walk and talk properly still.

"Come get it." Kyle mocked him playfully, licking the taste of alcohol from his own lips.

Stan nodded and readied himself for an eventful night. In many ways.

**Not very long this time but I didn't want to do any Yaoi in this chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed it ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 people! Here comes some good old Bunny :D**

**Maybe Style :D …..Maybe...**

**Enjoy!**

"_Thanks Kenny." Butters muttered and wiped his mouth, handing the bottle of clear liquid back to his crush. Kenny had a look or anxiety in his expression, which Butters noticed. The lighter blond put a hand on his friends shoulder, comforting him, showing him he had nothing to worry about. Kenny just nodded in response and took a seat next to the small blond. _

"_Kenny...I'm gonna go lie down for a little while." He spoke with a smile, Kenny nodded and helped Butters back to the small tent. He unzipped the front and helped him in, an arm around him for stance. Butters was truly grateful to Kenny for everything he had done in his life. Although Kenny may not have known it, he made a huge impact on his life._

_Butters knelt on his sleeping bag, hands caressing his thighs. He smiled up at Kenny and patted the seat next to him, gesturing for him to sit down and get comfy. _

"_You don't have to stay Kenny." The lighter blond smiled and laid back fully on the floor, looking up at the blue ceiling, being sucked in by the entrancing colour. _

"_It's fine. I want to look after you." Kenny laid down beside his friend, looking at his thin, petite figure. He ran his azure eyes over Butters, Butters was purfect. Innocent. Un-touched. Kenny couldn't ruin that with his past. But it was so so tempting. _

"_What were you gonna' say earlier...before you puked?" Asking casually, Kenny ran a hand over the smaller boys arm, just to feel his soft skin. Pure, soft skin. _

"_I was going to s-say..." He paused for a moment, he couldn't tell Kenny the truth. But he really wanted too. All this secrecy was building up in his mind, causing pressure. Butters turned on his side, his crystal orbs staring into azure ones. He felt nerves building in his stomach again, but this time forced himself not to throw up. _

"_Say?" Kenny urged him on._

"_Y-You've been such a great pal Kenny..." Butters muttered, his bangs falling over his entrancing eyes. Kenny listened, a calm expression on his face. In reality though, He was terrified at the fact he might be rejected, that he was coming on too strong._

"_And...You..." Butters froze, his nerves taking over. His expression was pure terror, he had never been so frightened about anything. Kenny encouraged him with a gentle smile across his lips. _

"_Kenny..." Butters chocked out. _

"Ssstaaannn" Kyle groaned out, slurring slightly. Kyle seemed almost drunk whilst Stan was still tipsy, he knew what he was doing. Kyle begged for the bottle as Stan held it away from him. He had managed to get it easily, knowing how to press Kyle's weak spots.

"You're so cute when you're drunk Ky." Stan chuckled and ruffled the red locks atop of his friends head. Kyle furrowed his brows and shot a glare at the raven. Stan's eyes widened in realisation of what he had said.

"Sorry dude..." Stan backed up and sat back in his original place, under the shaded tree. Kyle was sat in awe, he wasn't aware what was going on. He didn't understand why Stan was acting like he was. They both sat a few meters away from each other, giving each other space. That was until Kyle smiled cheekily at his bestfriend.

"Aw, does Stanny want me?" Kyle joked, batting his emerald eyes cutely. Blushing hard, Stan turned away. Stan wished to answer with a 'yes', but knew he was kidding himself. Kyle would once again take it as a joke like usual.

"Fuck off." Stan cussed under his breath, receiving a small giggle from the drunken red head. Kyle began to crawl over to his friend, knowing that if he walked he would certainly fall over. Stan caught a glimpse of his mess of a friend. Crawling like a cat. His eyes half lidded as a smile played over his lips.

"I said fuck off." The raven scooted across a bit, Kyle was determined to reach Stan. Even if it took him all night. He prepared himself to stand up, shaking slightly from the alcohol. He concentrated all his will power on standing, holding a nearby tree for stance. Stan watched this in amusement. He had to admit, it was cute watching Kyle try to stand.

"Ky. Don't be a dick, you'll just fall over..." Stan hissed, knowing how stupid he was when he was in this state. Well things could be worse.

"No! I-I'm not the on...one being a dick..." He slurred and stepped slowly towards the sulking raven. Making sure not to trip on the way. Stan knew Kyle was right. Kyle wasn't the one being a dick. He was. He was ruining what was supposed to be alone time.

"_I-I'm sorry..." Butters stuttered, tears filling up in eyes. He didn't know why he was crying. About to cry. He just felt the tears well up in his tear ducts. He attempted to wipe them away with the back of his hand, leaving water marks. Kenny saw this an gave Butters a look of confusion. _

"_No. Don't apologise." Kenny wiped away a tear which had escaped from his azure eyes. Running a hand over his light blond locks. They felt soft, like a girls hair. Kenny liked the feeling and stroked it again. Butters seemed to like the touch, his eyes half lidded. _

"_I'm so useless..." He complained rubbing his eyes once again. His lip whimpering slightly. Kenny had had enough. He wasn't going to let Butters be so pessimistic about himself. He wasn't useless. The dirty blond sat up and leaned over the weeping male, looking down on him, gritting his teeth. _

"_Shut the fuck up Butters." Kenny growled and placed a hand over the smaller boys mouth, his bangs falling over his eyes. His other hand was in a fist, holding onto the sleeping bag beneath them tightly. Butters eyes were wide, he wasn't struggling, he was too shocked of Kenny's actions. _

"_Just listen..." He ordered in a stern tone, Butter's nodding in agreement. _

"_You're not useless. You have so many good assets that it's unbelievable!" Kenny added, his eyes focused on the boy bellow him. He was telling the truth, he thought that Butters had so much potential in life. Much more than he himself did._

"_In fact...You're amazing Butters." He released his grip over Butters, his hand going limp and falling beside the boys head. He had a heart warming smile traced over his shaking lips. He was finally letting his feelings out. He now realised how much he wanted this. How perfect it would be. _

"_Butters...I think I'm in love with you." Kenny whispered and felt a wetness on his cheek, his hand made contact with his cheek and then retracted. He was crying. Not from sadness. From happiness. He had finally done it. His eyes averted back to the blond beneath him, he had his hands covering his face. Was he upset?_

"_Oh god..." Kenny feared the worst. Was he rejecting him. _

"_Butters?" He asked, a look of terror on his face, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But he just might have. Butters slowly withdrew his hands from his face, a smile across his lips. Kenny sighed in relief and wiped away the tears streaming down his pale face. _

"_I-I think...I like you t-too Kenny." He stuttered much more than usual, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He could see a gleam in Kenny's eyes as he laid his forehead against the others. They were both grinning from ear to ear. _

_"C-Could I...Kiss you?" Kenny stuttered this time, asking the permission of his now boyfriend. He had a sweet blush planted across his tanned cheeks. Butters had never really seen the affectionate side of Kenny. Or the nervous side, but now it was all coming out. Butters nodded, agreeing to the question of a kiss. _

_Kenny leaning in and gently placed his thin lips against the paler boys own. It was a tender kiss, full of emotion and affection. Butters shut his eyes tightly as his lips were attacked by another pair, only small pecks were lain at first. Then Kenny got curious. He licked Butters' now lubricated lips in question of entrance, at first he wasn't sure, but after a few more encouraging licks he granted passage. Opening his lips slightly. Kenny's tongue was in there in a shot, tangling with the smaller boys own tongue. All this was entrancing to Butters. It felt amazing to be kissed by a boy. His crush. His boyfriend. The dirty blond's tongue explored the cavern, rubbing against teeth, tongue, cheek. _

_After a few moments, Butters pushed Kenny back slightly and panted for a gasp of air to return to his lungs, Kenny admitted he needed air too, but he would rather make out with Butters._

"_T-That was..." Butters pressed a finger to his own lips and looked up at his new boyfriend, looking for a word to describe the experience. But none could. It was amazing. Better than amazing. _

Almost reaching Stan, Kyle stumbled and fell painfully hard to the floor. A thud. Stan looked over to his drunken friend and gasped, running over to him in shock. He warned him, but Kyle was too stubborn to even listen. He looked over at the boys state, he had a large cut on his elbow and his knees were grazed. Though in the state, he was...laughing. Stan raised a brow at this. Kyle rubbed his eyes and chuckled even harder. An obvious hysterical drunk. "Ky?" Stan asked, kneeling beside the red head in curiousness. Kyle slowed down his laugh and looked up into the orbs of his friend.

"Oh. Hey." He grinned up at Stan and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to his own level. Stan gulped and felt Kyle's breath on his face, it smelt like mint and vodka. Stan was drawn into the scent and was sucked in the moment.

"What are you doing d-down here?" He asked oblivious. Stan shook his head and pushed his vulnerable friend away, not wanting to take advantage in his state.

"Stan? Please." He begged reaching out for Stan's touch. The raven shook his head and backed away a bit, making sure there was a gap between them.

"Stan!" He yelled, brows furrowed, Stan had only just noticed how bad the fall really was. There was blood staining his jacket. Stan cringed at the red substance and held his stomach. He hated the sight of blood, this was bad for him and Kyle.

"Ky. You're drunk." He muttered and turned away from his helpless friend, who was whining for Stan. It killed Stan to ignore him like this. It was torture.

"No I-I'm...Not." He mumbled, hoisting himself up into a sitting position. Dirt and stones were entering his deep grazing on his palms, he couldn't feel much though. He reached a bloody hand out for Stan's shoulder. In reaction Stan winced away from his touch. Kyle was stunned, was Stan angry with him?

"Am I repulsive." He mumbled and retreated his hand, looking at the mess of blood and dirt on his palm. Stan turned at the statement and shook his head.

"No way dude, you're fucking hot. You're just drunk right now." He reassured him with a serious tone in his voice. He so wanted to shut him up with an animalistic kiss, but knew he would have to wait for that.

"Ky...fuck...We need to clean your cuts..." Stan spoke, looking away from the bloody scene in front of him. Stan reached out for his wrist, the red head pulled away spitefully. Not wanting o be touched right now.

"Don't touch me..." He hissed and stumbled across to the bag full of things they had. Unfortunately he couldn't find the first aid kit. He reached into a pocket trying to find the emergency one he carried on him at all times. Though he couldn't remember which one he had put it in. Stan was watching him in his helpless state. Should he have kissed him earlier? He crawled behind him and sighed.

"Ky. Let me help." He searched all his pockets and found the small aid kit, luckily it had some antiseptic spray in. Though the alcoholic kind which usually stung like a bitch. Kyle let him aid him, knowing he was useless, even to his self. They sat in silence as Stan cleaned the cuts, trying not to focus too much on the blood. And the fact he felt a sickness bubbling up inside his gut. Kyle watched. A hard glare on the raven. Stan ignored this knowing it was the drink making him act like a complete ass hole.

"Stop glaring at me." Stan spoke in a monotone, still bandaging the cuts all over the redheads body. Kyle didn't release his glare. Stan sprayed some antiseptic on his knee making him wince in pain. That wiped the glare from his face.

"That made you stop." Stan Smirked up too his friend who had a look of pure agony about him. Sure, the cuts were avoidable pain, but that spray really got him. The raven sort of felt apologetic and rubbed his friends leg gently. Kyle groaned at the touch and looked down in a half lidded stare at the raven, signalling for another touch. Stan could do touches. He knew they didn't mean much. Not as much as kisses.

"Stttaaaannn" He groaned as the ravens hand slithered up his leg, onto his thigh. Rubbing it softly. Kyle seemed to be really sensitive to touches when drunk. That was new. As soon as Kyle wrapped his arms around the ravens neck, Stan could smell and see the scarlet liquid on Kyle's arm. That was all he could take. He released his stomach all over the floor, he wouldn't have felt so sick if it wasn't for the alcohol.

"You threw...u-up before me." Kyle giggled above the sick male. He grinned down and saw the pile of puke bellow him. Shaking his head he gently rubbed his best friends back, almost a sexual touch. Stan looked up and wiped his mouth. He needed to finish Kyle's cuts, knowing if he didn't Kyle would be in for a lot of pain in the morning.

"Yeah." Stan agreed and felt a lot better, he knew he would last until the cuts were bandaged. Kyle yawned, sleep catching up with him, his eyes still half lidded. Stan grabbed his arm and cleaned the wound, putting a bandage around it so dirt couldn't get in and infect it. The last cut was on Kyle's perfected cheek. It was quite deep and must have fallen on a rock, causing it to gash open and bleed quite badly. Stan gently cleaned out the cut, Kyle batting his hand away when the pain became unbearable. Kyle watched every move he made, cleaning the cut, sticking his tongue out cutely for concentration. Everything was so interesting with Stan.

"There." Stan sighed as he placed the plaster over the cut, placing a friendly kiss on the red heads nose before putting the medi-kit into the bag so it wouldn't get lost.

"_Butters..." Kenny groaned as the smaller boy ran his hands over Kenny's hardened nipples. They were both now topless and Butters was curious and ready to explore. Kenny knew it wouldn't get futher than curious touches, but that was enough for him at the moment. _

_Kenny watched as his lover explored his body, every scar and imperfection he took into his mind and ran a gentle hand over them._

"_Kenny...I-" They were interuptted by the unzipping of the tent. They panicked and retreated beneath their own sleeping bags, trying to act natural. A head popped in the tent. Cartman's fat head to be precise. _

"_Kenny! Where the fuck is Stan and Kyle?" He cussed, using a high pitched tone at Kenny's name. Kenny faked a yawn and shrugged casually, glancing quickly at Butters before staring at Cartman again. _

"_Well...We're postponing the dare till tomorrow now. The ho is pissed at Stan." The fatter boy chuckled and smiled friendly at the dirty blond._

"_Okay. Now if you're done could you leave?" Kenny asked as friendly as possible, he desperately needed the blonds touch again. The brunette furrowed his brows and complained._

"_Ay! I come to see you and you send me away!" Cartman flipped him off ignorantly. _

"_Butters is trying to sleep. He's sick." Kenny explained and once again glanced lovingly at his boyfriend. In all truth he was sick. Well was. _

"_Fine. I'll leave you and the fag alone." Cartman rolled his eyes and left the tent. Kenny could hear him and Wendy talking. She did sound pissed. Almost enough to kill Stan and Kyle for running away. _

"_You okay hun?" He ran a finger across the blonds face, Butters loving the touch. In all honesty Butters did still feel ill. He didn't want to ruin everything for Kenny though and tried to keep his chin up. Kenny smiled and laid a hand across his forehead, he was burning up. The dirty blond looked at the smaller blond with concern. _

"_Butters you're fucking burning up!" Kenny growled, hating that he had encouraged him to go on with their acts. Butters hid beneath the covers, trying to hide from his angered lover. Kenny wasn't angry, he just felt bad. _

"_S-Sorry Ken." He shut his eyes tightly, ready for contact from Kenny's fist for lying, instead he felt a kiss on his forehead. Butters was shocked, he usually got a beating from his parents for lying. _

"_Get some sleep. I want you nice and energised for the week." He spoke softly and ruffled his light blond locks._

"Stan." Kyle spoke quietly beneath his sleeping bag. They were both laying under a large oak tree, it's leaves hopefully sheltering them from oncoming rain.

"What." Stan turned on his side and looked at his sobering best friend. Kyle ran a finger over his nose remembering the small kiss which was laid there earlier.

"I-I saw...Craig and Tweek today..." He mumbled under his breath, his eyes almost fully closed. Stan furrowed his brows. He wasn't talking about the earlier dare was he? Did he see it.

"Tweek...H-He was sucking Craigs dick.." He slurred and giggled lightly, moving some of his curly hair away from his eyes, it annoying him slightly. Stan chuckled. What a sight.

"Yeah. It was a dare." Stan confirmed and snuggled into the warm camping bag, enjoying the embrace of the cover. Kyle smiled back, and rolled towards Stan. Being the easiest way of reaching him in a sleeping bag.

"I-I dare you...I...To suck my dick." Stan was taken back by this. If Kyle was sober there was no way he would have said that. Ever. Kyle had a playful smile across his lips.

"This is going to be so funny on the morning dude." Stan could imagine telling Kyle everything whilst he had a splitting headache. It would be a precious moment in his life. Kyle rubbed his eyes and looked up into the tree, its leaves shedding, falling gently onto his sleeping bag. He brushed them away and threw his hands in the air in an attempt to catch on falling. Stan watched his actions and chuckled. He was such a child sometimes.

Kyle caught one in his hand and smiled confidently to himself, feeling good for catching one.

"Stan. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Kyle asked, still catching the falling leaves. Stan wondered. Would it be al right? It wasn't as if they hadn't slept in the same bed before.

"Sure dude." He agreed, hoping Kyle would understand in the morning as to what had happened. Kyle unzipped his bag and crawled over into the inviting bed, which emitted a strong heat. Once in, Stan zipped the bag back up and scotched over a bit. Though there was barley any room for even Kyle in there.

"Thanks..." He muttered and yawned tiredly, letting his lids close lightly. He snuggled into the heat of Stan's body, making sure he was as close as possible. He snuggled into the raven's toned chest and felt comfort in the sound of his heart beat. Stan let it happen. He wasn't kissing him so it would be fine. Though he so badly wished he could kiss him, even just once on his thin lips.

Stan ran a gentle hand through his curly hair, feeling the gentle locks between his fingers. He wanted to stay like this forever.

**Haha, No style here sorry XD But there will be some in the next chapter! I promise!**

**Reviews would be awesome :)**

**Oh and what did you think of the kissing scene? Sweet? Huh? Right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven :3 **

**3..2..1...Here comes some Style XD**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys :D **

**Enjoy!**

Kyle awoke to a extremely painful headache. Everywhere on his body ached, ever his face hurt. He hadn't realised yet that the warmth beneath him was actually Stan. Why was he in a cramped sleeping bag with his best friend when there was a spare right next to them. Kyle quietly slithered away from the sleeping raven, every move agonizing. When he was a fair distance away, he slipped a hand through his matted red locks, trying to figure out what had happened.

'I hope I didn't do anything completely idiotic...' He thought, looking up into the large oak tree which sheltered them both. Luckily it hadn't rained and all their things were salvaged.

Kyle knew that he had some asprin in his aid kit, but his jacket was thrown a few meters away on a branch. How it got there he had yet to figure out.

He hoisted himself up and out of the warmth of the sleeping bag, leaving his friend alone. Holding his head, he walked clumsily over to the located area of his jacket.

"Why the fuck is it so far away!" Kyle growled to himself in frustration of having to walk so far with a splitting headache. His sight was slightly blurred from the brightness of the morning sun as he reached out for the orange clothing, searching the pockets for his medi-kit. He was confused when he couldn't find it. A vague expression played on his face.

"It's not in there..." A groan emitted from the sleeping bag, Stan was looking directly at Kyle. A smile plastered on his face. He could see the pain his Jewish friend was in, and loved it since he wouldn't let Stan have much.

"It's in the bag." Stan pointed and watched every aching movement Kyle made, groans and moans emitting from his throat in pain. Once he retrieved the box, he grabbed what drink he had-which was water-then headed back for his sleeping bag.

"What are you smiling at..." He hissed as he sat down, ready to take the life saving pills. He could tell Kyle was super pissed off, but he brought it on himself. He popped the pills into his mouth and took a large amount of water in his mouth, swallowing quickly to rid the vile taste.

Stan was really looking forward to totally destroying every inch of manliness in Kyle.

_Meanwhile at camp, Wendy paced the area, a worried expression on her face. She was biting her lip, she had never meant for Stan to be this angry with her at all. She just wanted to...put him in his place. "Bebe...Why did my Stan run off with that slut!" She pounded her fist against the stump of a tree, hurting her knuckles more than the wood. _

"_Calm down Wendy. They probably just didn't want to do the dare." The blonde reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Wendy was angry, if Bebe thought that would calm her down, she had another thing coming. _

_"Shut up Bebe! How would you like it if your boyfriend ran off with another guy?" She blurted out,throwing a hand across her mouth, trying to cover up what she had just said. Wendy didn't want to offend Bebe in anyway, but it was obviously too late. _

"_It did happen Wendy..." Her eyes half lidded as tear droplets formed in the corners of her azure eyes. She turned from her best friend and left her to deal with her own problems. Wendy watched as Bebe walked off, she didn't run off often without shouting about it. The dark haired girls eyes widened, did Stan feel like Bebe when she shouted at him? She had to find Stan and apologise, to get their relationship back on track. And she had a plan of action. But first she had to deal with Bebe. _

_"Wendy?" Kenny appeared out of the old tent which he and Butters shared, he saw the passion in her eyes and knew straight away she was up to something. Wendy turned her head to look at the poor boy, she didn't have time for this. _

"_What kenny?" She asked, a sigh in her tone and a vague expression on her face. Kenny walked up to her and smiled in a friendly way, having devious plans of his own. He knew that if she found Stan , then all hope for Stan and Kyle having a relationship would be over. _

_"Well...If it's okay with you, I would like to help you look for Stan. I'm really worried too." kenny spoke, furrowing his brows and hoping that h could lead her off their trail, though he did not know himself where the two friends where exactly. _

"_...I guess." She spoke hesitantly, trying to figure out what Kenny was really up too, he never offered to do anything for her. Kenny nodded and crawled back into the tent to check on Butters. Fortunately he was still asleep, as much as he wanted to stay here he couldn't. The dirty blond laid a soothing hand on his boyfriends forehead, his temperature had almost gone. But not totally. _

"Stan. How did I get all these cuts?" Kyle asked, pointing to his legs. His headache had gone down a lot, surprisingly the asprin worked quickly and efficiently. Stan looked up from the ground he was gazing into and looked Kyle up and down.

"Oh, well you were being an idiot." He spoke bluntly and smiled cheekily, Kyle crossed his arms and huffed.

"Figures." He chuckled and winced in pain, every movement still hurt due to all the cuts and grazes. Stan looked at him with concerned eyes, before not thinking how much pain Kyle was really in. He crawled over to the red head and sat tightly beside him. They sat like this for a few moments, Kyle wondering what was going through Stan's confusing mind.

"Do you know what else you what else you said last night." He spoke, glancing at Kyle from the corner of his eyes. Kyle shook his head and rubbed the back of his head, he couldn't remember much from that night really.

"You dared me to suck your dick dude." Stan watched as Kyle's eyes widened and his face turned beet, he hid his adoring face behind his hands. Making sure Stan couldn't see him embarrassment. Unfortunately for Kyle, Stan burst out laughing, holding his side. Kyle's expression was priceless.

That was when Stan decided to take it up a notch, and really make the little Jew embarrassed.

" I guess a dare is a dare..." He spoke in a mono tone, hovering over his best friend. Kyle couldn't speak, he was speechless. All he could do was protest slightly to the thought, reminding Stan that he was straight and had a girlfriend. Kyle's protests hadn't worked and he was soon attacked by his much stronger friend. Pinning him down by his arms. Stan so desperately wanted to lean in and kiss the smaller boy, but resisted his urges. Knowing that if he made one wrong move, he could ruin everything.

"Get off! You're heavy!" Kyle grunted from beneath the hovering body, struggling to get out of the tightening grip. The raven smirked playfully and ran a hand through the Jew's curly hair, pulling slightly causing his face to contort slightly. Stan quite enjoyed this, seeing how it finally stopped Kyle's groaning beneath him.

"S-Stan..." This groan was much more sensual. Almost like an erotic moan. 'Shit...Is he enjoying this!' Stan thought, tugging a little harder and messaging his scalp. Kyle's eyes closed and his tense muscles relaxed underneath the raven haired teen.

"Ky. You're such a girl" He muttered and stopped fondling his curly locks, Kyle gave a grunt in protest and half lidded his eyes. Stan, still straddling the smaller male, looked down at his limp body.

"Fuck off..." Kyle sneered and attempted to push Stan's weight off of him, but he was once again unsuccessful. Stan glided his hands over Kyle's shoulders and smirked, Kyle knew that had to be a bad sign. Pushing him down again, Stan's hands explored Kyle. When he was finished with fondling, he turned 180 degrees so his back was facing Kyle instead of his face.

"I said fuck off!" The red head squirmed, not kidding this time, he was getting seriously pissed at Stan.

"Shut up Ky." Stan snickered, making sure that the Jew couldn't get away. He unbuttoned the first one, hands shaking slightly in anticipation. He knew that he couldn't really give Kyle a blow job. Not yet anyway. He just wanted to mess around for a bit.

Stan unzipped the pants and pulled them off of Kyle's creamy legs, almost hairless too. He could feel his arousal growing in his pants, he hoped Kyle wouldn't notice. Or maybe he wanted him too.

Stan had noticed Kyle had grown quiet, which was weird for the red head. Stan turned his body slightly to look back at his friend who was watching him with calm eyes.

"What." Kyle asked, now refusing to make eye contact with the raven. A blush growing on his cheeks.  
>"Weren't you about to give me the best blowjob of my life?" Kyle pursed, waiting anxiously for Stan to carry on. Stan chuckled lightly and ran a gentle hand down the red heads thigh, teasing him slightly.<p>

"Impatient aren't we?" Stan swivelled his body fully around so he was facing Kyle again, this time he lifted the hem of his shirt up, Kyle deeply protested against this. 'What the fuck is he doing!' The red head thought, eyes widening up at Stan for him to stop.

"P-Please Stan don't..." He began to plea, slight tears forming in the corners of his emerald eyes. Stan noticed this and stopped, he totally forgot about Kyle's self esteem. He felt like a complete bastard if that. Stan stopped and smiled down with guilt, an apologetic expression.

"Sorry...I forgot Ky." His head fell, bangs covering his eyes. He sometimes wondered why Kyle had these issues. He had a perfect body in Stan's eyes, he had creamy skin and a slim body. He desired it so much. Much more than Kyle did. He needed to convince Kyle that he was hot. Sexy. And cute.

Stan hadn't really seen Kyle's body that day in the showers, to be honest he only saw a slight glimpse of his front.

Kyle was facing side ways, limp on the floor. He looked as if had given up struggling by now, an awkward silence filled the air. Which to Stan, had never happened. There was never an awkward moment between the pair. But now, there was. "I'm such an asshole..." Anger building up inside, Stan slammed his hands down at either side of the grass beside Kyle's head. Kyle looked up quickly to see Stan's angry expression. Not angry. Frustrated. Like he needed to let something out. Kyle had no clue what it was.

"You're not an asshole Stan. I just am a bit fucked up okay." Kyle reassured him by running a gentle hand through his dark locks, knowing how great and comforting the feeling was when he was on the receiving end. Stan's arms became weak and his body was pressed firmly against his super best friends. Resting in the crook of Kyle's neck, finding comfort there.

He smiled and enjoyed this position. Knowing Kyle did too.

"_Kenny, you're leading us astray!" Wendy moaned, glaring at the dirty blond who held a map in his hands. Fortunately Wendy didn't know that Kenny didn't have a clue how to read a map, for all he knew they could be miles away from the pair. He prayed they wouldn't meet. _

"_No. It's a little further, that is the third nearest spot where they could have set up a camp." Kenny pointed out, sounding like a real geologist. Like Stan's dad. Kenny reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, seeing a small message icon on the top of the screen. He opened it up and smiled. It was from Butters. _

_'Hey Kenny. Where are you? I woke up and I was all alone. Call me when you get this, I miss you so much. Butters x' _

"_Cells don't work in the forest dumbass." Wendy hissed and continued her trail, Kenny lagging slightly behind, replying to his needy boyfriend. He wasn't about to tell Wendy that his cell could get signal. His network was great for it. _

"_I know..." He replied, typing quickly._

_'I'm trying to lure Wendy away from Stan and Kyle hun. I'll be back soon so I can have you all to myself. Mis you too. Go and hang out with Tweek for a bit. Love you. Kenny x'_

_He pressed send and smiled to himself again, running back towards Wendy who was scouting the area. In hope of a sign of Stan..._

Stan lifted his head slightly and gazed into Kyle's eyes for a moment, Kyle had a look in his eyes. An unexplainable one, it was almost as if he was asking him something. Stan felt his heart beat 100 times faster than usual, he looked at Kyle's smooth lips which were perfect and oh so kissable.

Kyle too felt an unusual sensation in his body, he could see Stan's eyes peering right into him. Kyle ran a hand over his cheek, brushing it lightly to see if he had assumed that the feeling was what he had thought. 'Am I...in love with Stan?...I'm not sure...Am I?' Kyle's eyes widened slightly as realisation hit him on the head. Hard. He was in love and hadn't noticed. He had always had a weird feeling inside him but never could explain it. Having a situation like this made him understood fully. Seeing how upset Stan could get over him. He cared. And Kyle wanted to show his appreciation. He needed to confirm his feeling.

"Stan. Your eyes are really pretty." Kyle muttered softly, gazing into the piercing colour before grabbing a hold of Stan's hair and pulling him down. Smashing their lips together. Stan moaned in pure delight. He really hadn't expected that at all. Kyle ran his arms around the ravens neck, pulling him in deeper. If it had been any other moment he wouldn't have dared to do it, it just felt right. Stan began to respond, licking his lips slightly, asking for entrance into his mouth. Kyle parted his lips and Stan's tongue darted in, though the red head wasn't so happy with all the dominating Stan was doing. He fought well, tangling tongues, grinding lips and biting lips.

After a while, both broke for air. Lips battered and bruised. Saliva running across their lips.

"Fuck Kyle..." Was all Stan could manage due to the shock of the event. The Jew didn't let his grip on Stan fail, he wanted more. The kiss wasn't filling enough, it didn't totally confirm his feelings. Most of them but not all. He moaned beneath Stan and begged for more, The dark haired teen ran a finger across Kyle's lips and smiled.

"Wait...So where does this...take us?" Stan asked, furrowing his brows in wonder. Then it hit him. Wendy Testaburger. He was in a relationship still.

"I'm not sure...Since...Wendy..." Kyle muttered against Stan's finger which was still pressed firmly against his lips. They both sat silent, knowing that they had to do something. Stan knew he couldn't go out with Kyle when he was with Wendy, that would just make Kyle feel like a side plate.

"Ky. Why did you..k-kiss me?" Stan questioned, he wanted to make sure that Kyle had a reason that would help him. Not just for an experiment. No one spoke again for a few minutes, Kyle was trying hard to come up with an actual reason. He _was_ experimenting. Experimenting his feelings for Stan, would that make him angry?.

"I-I wanted to confirm my feelings... I mean...I was confused..." Kyle stuttered slightly, fidgeting beneath Stan and averting all eye contact.

Stan wasn't mad, he was just relieved that Kyle was just confirming what he felt, and that he felt it before the kiss.

"Good..." He smiled down at Kyle and took his finger away, Gesturing he was ready for another kiss to give Kyle what he wanted. Stan ran a hand over the redheads band aid which was covering a deep cut on his face. Kyle winced slightly at the painful touch, but soon found it soothing and comforting. They both completely forgot about Wendy and the future of their relationship as they gently kissed again, smiling into the embrace.

Stan couldn't believe it. Kyle felt the same. And he didn't even make the first move. He was finally ready for a new and happy relationship. One without Wendy.

**Short chapter because I wanted to update :3 But I'll make the next one much much longer! Promise!**

**Anyway, did you like the Style? **

**Oh and some lemon Bunny in the next chapter and Style! **

**R&R please :D I would be very happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight guys :D Please review!**

**Warning Lemon! If you no like boy love then do not read :D **

**enjoy!**

"_Kenny. We've been walking around this forest for hours..." Wendy complained as she lagged behind the dirty blond, a smug smile across his lips. They had been walking constantly in a circle for around two hours, Kenny leading all the way. He thought that in all honesty, Wendy's suffering was amusing, all the sarcastic comments she came out with. _

"_Do you want to head back?" He turned and stopped her in her tracks, almost bumping into each other._

_Composing herself, Wendy shook her head, a pained expression painted across her beautiful face. Kenny felt a tint of guilt build up in the pit of his stomach, he didn't like what he was doing, but otherwise Kyle would never have another relationship._

"_I could use a brake though, my feet are killing me!" She moaned and took a seat on a cut down tree stump, sighing in relief as she slipped her shoes off. Kenny's gaze averted from Wendy to a scene in the background. 'Is that...Kyle's hair?' Kenny thought, trying to act as conspicuous as possible. Gazing over when Wendy looked away for mere moments, his pulse racing slightly at the thought of Wendy finding them. _

"Fuck..." Kyle growled beneath Stan, he wasn't heavier than the red head, Kyle just didn't have the muscle that Stan had. Stan had just pinned his Jew to the ground in attempt to get access to the creamy skin of his neck. Stan latched his teeth to the vulnerable skin and bit down fairly hard, not hard enough for Kyle to cry in pain though. When he believed that he had drawn blood, he let go and replaced his teeth with with his soft lips, sucking gently on the bite on his jugular.

"S-Stan...Oh god!" Kyle cried out in pleasure, enjoying the erotic sensation of Stan biting, nipping and sucking at his neck. Once finished, Stan released the pressure and gazed at the mark he left. He hoped that when they got back to camp that Kyle would hold on for the week before he could finally break it off with Wendy.

Releasing Kyle, he sat on his hips, watching Kyle's heaving chest. He looked tired out.

"You okay Ky?" Stan asked concerned, Kyle seemed to be totally wiped out. It was unusual.

"I need...my insulin is all..." Kyle panted, barely able to keep his eyes open, he also needed a good sleep. Stan nodded and went on a search for the small needle which was probably in Kyle's first aid kit. Leaving the red head on the floor almost sleeping. When he reached the kit he found the kit and took it back to the Jew. But Kyle was already almost asleep, his breathing slowing into a steady pace.

"Kyle. You need to take your insulin." He shook his shoulders lightly, receiving a grunt from the red head. Kyle tried to shake off the disturbing hands, failing he opened his eyes and took the needle in a frustrated way. He lifted his shirt to show his navel, steadying the needle against his flat stomach. He quickly pressed it in and then out, passing the injection back to Stan before closing his eyes once again.

Stan tested Kyle's sugar levels and all seemed fine, it wasn't very typical of Kyle to forget to take his insulin. That worried him slightly, though he shook the thought off for the moment and waited for Kyle to consume his energy.

_Wendy heard the faint cry from behind her, she quickly turned around and saw a glimpse of red curly hair. That moment she knew it was Kyle. Kyle Broflovski, the boy she was jealous of. She stood to her feet and headed in the direction of the cry, In attempt to stop her, Kenny reached out for her arm, though he was too late to stop the inevitable from happening. _

_'Is that Kyle!' Wendy thought, silently creeping through the forest, seeing a sight which filled her to the brim with anger and jealousy. Kyle was beneath her boyfriend, panting heavily, looking flustered. Stan smiling widely above him, the smile that she had never seen when they were around each other. Pure happiness. _

"_Wendy..." Kenny touched her shoulder gently, she jumped slightly at the touch, never letting her gaze go of the two males. She was in shock. It had happened. Her nightmare had finally happened. _

"_S-Stan" Kyle groaned in the distance, really making Wendy feel angry. She wanted to go over there and kill Kyle right now. _

"_Let's go back to camp." Pulling her away from the scene, Kenny smiled, but then it faded. He felt sorry for Wendy, finding out this way that her boyfriend was in love with another guy. That's when Kenny saw it, hot tears running down her cheeks, they began to flood. _

_Once the two arrived back at camp, Wendy thanked Kenny for the help and headed straight for her tent saying she needed a girl to girl chat with Bebe. Kenny let her leave, he had his own life to lead, and Boyfriend to get busy with. He found Butters sat on the ground with Tweek, no craig. They were talking casually, Butters still looking flushed and worn out. A lot better than yesterday though Kenny had to admit. _

"_Could I borrow Butters for a bit Tweek?" Kenny appeared behind the light blond, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist. To Butters, this was unexpected, he jumped slightly to the touch and blushed in embarrassment. Kenny found this very amusing. _

"_I argh...I guess so..." Tweek twitched and smiled slightly, knowing what the two were about to get up too. He watched as Kenny pulled the smaller blond away, hoping that he and Craig could someday have a relationship like theirs. Having more than a physical side. _

"_What are we doing?" Butters asked in an innocent voice, knowing exactly what Kenny had planned in his perverted little mind. Kenny tapped his nose and unzipped the tent, gesturing for Butters to enter before him. He was weary as he entered, but felt calmed as Kenny rested his head in the crook his shoulder. _

"_We're going to experiment a little. But only if you're comfortable with it..." Kenny assured him and planted a gentle kiss along his neck. Tickling him. Butters giggled and agreed to the experimentation. He knew it would be fun. _

Kyle rubbed his eyes as he gained extra energy from the insulin, he felt fresh and exhilarated. He hadn't actually fallen into a sleep, just rested his anatomy. He noted down to take his insulin regularly so he wouldn't feel so exhausted next time.

He sat up quickly, getting slight head rush as his eyes focused on the area around him. He was still at the small camp that he and Stan had set up. Stan approached the red head and wrapped his hands around his tiny waist. A lustful smirk appearing across his chapped lips. Kyle could feel his breath against his neck, making him shiver at the touch.

"Stan..." He groaned, feeling his southern regions heating up and his pants getting tighter. The ravens hands slithered down the Jews body, reaching the designated area. The red head gave out a sigh full moan as Stan breezed a hand across his enclosed erection, needing sudden relief.

Stan didn't say anything, he straddled his best friend, his back facing the vulnerable boy. Stan unzipped his flies slowly. Teasing him. There were few chuckled heard from the taller male as Kyle groaned in frustration.

"Hurry up!" He hissed and covered his eyes with an arm, shielding his face from the hot sun. Again, Stan chuckled and pulled off his pants and boxers all in one. Releasing his erection, smeared in pre cum. Kyle watched impatiently, his hands wanting so badly to release himself of this pleasurable pressure.

Silently, Stan turned himself around to face Kyle, running a finger over his cheek and smiling. Kyle was beginning to grow impatient with the dark haired male. His eyes ran over Stan, watching his stance. That's when it happened. Everything turned blurry, Kyle rubbed his eyes in attempt to retrieve his vision.

"Ky-" his vision began to comeback, a faint outline of Stan appeared, a hand waving in front of his eyes.

"Kyle? Are you still alive?" Stan pursed, worrying slightly at the slow reaction of his boyfriend. Kyle quickly sat up in shock, was it all just a day dream? Whatever it was, he was deeply effected by it. An obvious hard on showing in his now tight pants.

Sitting up too quickly, he butted heads with Stan, forcing the darker haired male to fall back. Rubbing his head in pain.

"S-Sorry!" stuttering, he crawled over to his friend and looked over the injury he had inflicted on him. Luckily it wasn't too bad and only forced a small cut to form on his temple.

"Fuck Kyle...That hurt." Stan muttered and rubbed his forehead, wincing slightly at the pain. They both sat, silently. Neither making eye contact with each other. Kyle ran a hand over his neck, feeling the dark mark that Stan had given him. It ached slightly, but he could cope with the pain. Kyle so wished to do something for Stan, the only problem, he didn't know what. He had never had a boyfriend, or even a good relationship.

Stan was the first to speak.

"Kyle...We should head back..." He hated to admit it, but they had to socialise with their friends soon else people would get suspicious. Kyle looked unhappy. Though so did Stan.

_Kenny began to grind his clothed body against Butters, both panting like animals. He didn't want to ruin the sexual atmosphere by reaching climax too soon, so slowed his pace, making Butters groan in protest. "Sorry hun, I want this to last..." Laying a kiss on the smaller boys forehead, he ran a graceful hand down Butters chest, unzipping his turquoise sweater slowly. _

"_Kenny...We're not...g-going to do it are we?" Butters stuttered, his bangs covering his eyes nervously. He did want Kenny to take his virginity, but not right now. He wasn't ready yet. _

"_Not unless you want to..." Kenny reassured, laying a sweet kiss on his nose. They both smiled at each other, lovingly. They both wanted to feel a closeness, no matter how long they had been together. They felt a connection. _

"_Thanks." Butter's mumbled into the crook of Kenny's neck, wrapping his arms around the dirty blond's neck. Embracing him in a warm hug. Though Butter's couldn't see, Kenny's eyes were wide. He had never felt this way about anyone hugging him, his heart raced, his palms began to sweat. It was definite. He was in love. In love deeply with Butters. Butters Stotch. And it felt amazing. _

_As the embrace finished, Kenny cupped one of Butters cheeks and planted a soft kiss on his lips, holding them there for moments before letting go. _

"Looks like someone had a nice dream..." Stan began, glancing down at the tent in Kyle's pants, showing clearly. Kyle's face was now as red as his hair, he couldn't hide it. It was too obvious.

"Y-Yeah..." He chuckled nervously, somehow he was feeling even more turned on than before. Was it because Stan was there? Kyle shook of the thought and noted that he needed to get rid of it, and quickly.

"We should get rid of it before we head to camp dude." Stan mocked, stopping to pull his boyfriend closer to him. Stan ran a chilling finger down Kyle's wrist. Kyle was shocked. We?

"I can do it..." He spoke proudly, not needing help from Stan. Though he had to admit he was too nervous to get a hand job or blow job. It was awkward. They had only just revealed their feelings, and Kyle was still confused. Stan shrugged and took a seat on the floor, waiting for Kyle to releave himself.

"I'm not doing it with you here..." He spoke, crossing his arms. His red bangs covering most of his emerald eyes. Stan's eyes had a look of plea in them, like he so wanted too help out.

"But Ky, I obviously caused it." Stan mocked, making a funny face at his boyfriend. Kyle crossed his arms and sighed, he knew Stan wouldn't give in, he was so persistent. Kyle finally gave in and allowed the dark haired teen to give him the relief he really needed.

Stan and Kyle sat on the forest floor, they were pretty sure they were a fair distance away from the camp and were safe. He began to unzip his fly, nervously thinking of what to do next. Though Stan acted confident, he really wasn't. He had no clue what he was doing.

"Dude, here..." Kyle helped him with the zipper, pulling off his pants fully, leaving him in his boxers. His erection showing clearly. Stan could feel himself harden in his pants, Kyle turned him on so much. Ever since he started the crush he had thought Kyle was sex on legs. He chuckled at the quote he used 'sex on legs'

"What's so funny?" The red head frowned, feeling his confidence shrink instantly. Stan looked up with bright eyes smiling. He averted the question and brushed a cool hand over the bulge in his boxers, causing Kyle to moan erotically. Stan shivered hearing the delicious moan, deciding to take a new route in their problems. He took a hold of Kyle's shoulders and pushed him softly to the ground, protests were made, but soon stopped when Stan ground his pelvis against Kyle's.

"Fuck!" Kyle hissed at the pleasure and pressure. It hurt a bit, since he was still wearing boxers, but yet it was satisfying too. He loved the feeling of Stan grinding hard against him, making him cling to Stan, digging his nails into his arms.

"S-Stan!" He groaned into Stan's mouth as their lips collided, both males thrusting in time. Groans and moans emitted from them both, all thoughts running through their heads had now rushed out. They were both taken over by pure pleasure. Both chanting passionate moans.

"Ky...Oh...god..." The dark haired teen panted as he began to run kisses down Kyle's delicate neck, leaving a trail of saliva. A sudden stop of thrusts left Kyle in protest, trying to get the delicious friction once again.

Instead, Stan slid down to his torso, his gaze meeting Kyle's erection. He quickly relieved him of his boxers, and looked at the pre cum glazing his erection.

"Hurry up!" Kyle hissed impatiently, receiving a wild smirk from Stan, who licked the tip, sending a shiver down the red heads spine. His tongue felt amazing. Kyle's nails scraped the grassy floor, pulling up the vegetation. His head flew back as Stan engulfed his length, well as much as he could take. Stan had never given a blow job before, nor did he really think he would ever actually do it.

Growing in confidence, he began to get into the pace, and Kyle's thrusts. He tried to hold back gags, but some were just inevitable.

"S-Stan I'm gonna-" Without warning, Kyle came deep into Stan's throat, making him jump back slightly at the surprising outburst, He quickly swallowed the substance. Tasting sweet, he didn't have a hating for the taste at all. Wiping the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, Stan now had to cure his own hardened member.

"Sorry Stan." Kyle said with a blush, his face flushed. Stan gestured for the smaller boy to crawl over to him, he obliged and was greeted by Stan undressing. Kyle knew that Stan would defiantly want something in return.

As he worked on his own pants, Kyle sat patiently, mouth slightly open and ready for Stan's member. He too was nervous, though slightly turned on by the fact he was going to pleasure his sexy boyfriend.

"Shit..." Stan mumbled, unable to undo his pants. This received a giggle from the red head, who ran his hands up the darker haired males thighs, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down, along with his boxers which pooled by his ankles. He gave a thankful smile to Kyle and stood up, the red head waiting patiently for his erect member.

Gently entangling his elongated fingers into Kyle's curly locks, he smiled down at him, wanting so badly for the feel of his lips. Kyle took a hold of his erection and ran an exploring hand over the length, causing Stan to groan from the releasing pleasure. He tightened his grip on Kyle's locks, closing his eyes as Kyle licked the head of his cock.

Kyle felt so natural yet nervous whilst giving his boyfriend a blow job. He tried to hide his nervous side and let out a more confidante and sexy Kyle. He decided to take things a step further, taking in some of his length into his small mouth. Stan's expression was pure pleasure, his head falling slightly backwards, emitting groans.

"Ky..." He groaned and thrust forward, gagging the submissive male slightly. He hand to push back on Stan's hips to signal his lack of air, trying not to panic too much. Stan released his grip and let Kyle work at his own pace, his hips threatening to thrust at times.

Kyle now engulfed as much as Stan's member as he could, running a cold hand along the exposed length that wasn't in his mouth, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible. His eyes half lidded, sucking hard on Stan's erect cock.

"Holy fuck...Kyle, I'm gonna cum soon..." He groaned out, warning his little Jewish male, who took the erection from his mouth, leaving with a popping sound. Kyle wasn't quite ready to swallow come, feeling bad for making Stan swallow his own.

Stan understood and began to make swift up and down movements with his hand on his member. He began to feel a knotting sensation in his gut, groaning as he came. Covering Kyle in the sticky substance.

Needing a good clean off.

_Wendy ran a tissue over her tear filled eyes, explaining to Bebe what her and Stan were going through at the moment. Bebe telling her how that was a major step in any great relationships, though her advice made Wendy sob ever more. _

"_I love Stan so much Bebe...He means the world to me..." The raven haired girl whimpered._

"_I know you do Wendy, but sometimes relationships just don't work that way." The blonde went on, telling Wendy all the things she hadn't wanted to hear. Of course she hadn't told Bebe yet of the site she witnessed in the forest. _

_Not being able to take any more of Bebe's logic, she decided to approach someone who hated Kyle and Stan just as much as she did._

_Eric Cartman._

_Meanwhile, both naked, Kenny was molesting the small blond who writhed beneath him in pleasure. He currently was giving Butters an amazing blow job, using all of his skills he had learnt over the years. His tongue adventured over the length of Butters' cock, teasing him._

"_Do you want more?" He stated, pausing and waiting for an answer from the hysterical blonde. He knew it would take forever, due to the fact he was on a new high._

_All he could do was nod, half lidded eyes gazing into smirking blue ones. Butters' had almost reached climax when the dominate male stopped, reaching over for his broken old bag. He searched for a while, Butter's wondering what he had in store for him, whatever it was. He was ready for. _

_Kenny pulled out a small packet and a bottle, giving Butters a gesturing gaze, asking him if he wanted it. _

_There was a silence. _

_Then he spoke up._

"_I-I want to Kenny...But...It's gonna hurt..." He complained, knowing the dreadful pain he would have to put himself through. He wanted it though. He felt a huge connection with Kenny, like no other. He knew that they hadn't been together for long but it felt right to him._

"_I've done this before, I'll make sure to make it as painless as possible" Kenny reassure him with a quick kiss on the forehead. He waited for Butters to approve before opening the condom packet. Kenny wanted Butters to know that he was safe to have sex with. That he respected his wishes and make the relationship work. _

"_I need to prepare you hun...So put...yep..." Kenny instructed as he spread Butter's legs, able to reach his entrance. He spread a fair amount of lube onto his fingers, though it was only hand lotion since lube was expensive. Though to Kenny anything slippery could lubricate. _

_He ran a wet finger over Butter' hole, making the blond shiver in response, never having anyone do this to him before. _

"_K-Kenny!" he groaned, feeling a finger slip deep into his entrance, stretching him slightly. It was uncomfortable at first, but he soon got used to the intruder in his ass. That comfort was replaced with another finger, stretching him further apart, once again trying to revive the comfortable feeling. _

"_You okay?" Kenny mumbled as he began to scissor his entrance. Feeling Butters tighten around his limbs. His words were chocked. The lighter male couldn't speak for the unusual intruder in his entrance hit a spot he could only describe as heaven. _

_And Kenny knew this._

_He angled his fingers and pushed in hard, spreading them at the same time. This received a delightful gasp from the submissive blond. Kenny smirked at this and pulled out his fingers, taking away the feel of fullness from his boyfriend. _

"_Keennnnyyyy..." He strangled out as he sat laid on the ground panting, trying to gain some composure. But before he could, Kenny had his lips all over the males body. Leaving a small trail of dark marks. _

_Totally forgetting the condom which was almost put on, he positioned himself above Butters, giving him a loving smile before pushing the tip of his cock into Butters' entrance. His face contorting slightly at the size difference of Kenny's fingers. _

_Allowing him to get used to the feeling, Kenny pushed in a bit further once he was ready, groaning at his innocent tightness. He felt like he was in heaven. _

_He gained composure and checked on how his boyfriend was doing._

_He had tears pricking in his crystal eyes. _

"_Butters? Do you want me too stop?" Asking softly, he ran a hand over the blond's hard member, trying to take away the pain he was feeling. _

_Shaking his head, Butters wrapped his arms around Kenny's for comfort, hiding in the crook of his neck. "No...go on...please..." He insisted, though it was slightly mumbled. Taking that as a yes, he pushed in all the way, hoping that this would help him get over the pain in one go. _

_Kenny felt teeth sink into his shoulder, he didn't pull away though. He wanted Butters to show him how much it hurt him at the moment._

"_Fuck Butters..." He winced slightly at the drawing of blood, clinging onto the smaller blond tightly. Deciding that he had to move, Kenny ran a circle across Butter's back, comforting him. _

"_Can I move?" Feeling a nod into his shoulders, he pulled out slightly, pushing back in slightly harder than he should have. _

"_Oh god!" Butter's cried out in pleasure. Luckily Kenny had made the right move. He had found the spot he was looking for and smiled down at the erotic blond that he adored so much. _

"_Again...Please..." He begged, his chest heaving slightly at the over powering sensations he was feeling. _

"_As you wish..." He chuckled at how innocent his blond really was. _

_Pulling out and slamming back in harder, they both moaned sweetly at the pleasure. Kenny carried on with the rhythm they were at, pulling out and pushing in, almost sending he and his lover over the edge. _

_Kenny watched as Butters covered his eyes with his arm, feeling in total bliss right at that moment. Moans emitting loudly from his parched throat. "K-Kenny! I'm almost..." He groaned out as Kenny once again hit his prostate, sending him into ultimate bliss. _

"_Fuucckkk..." He cussed as he climaxed, covering both his and Kenny's stomachs with the sticky white substance. _

"_Shit..." Kenny was sent over the edge buy Butters' muscles contracting around his erect member. He let his seed out deep into Butters, filling him up. Kenny took a few more thrusts before he slowed down and fell in exhaustion, his hands at either side of the blond's head. Sweat beads dripping from his fore head and all over his body. _

_The tent suddenly felt very steamy. _

"_I love you Kenny..." Meeting eyes with his boyfriend, Butter's planted a delicate kiss on his lips, full of passion. Those words were a shock to Kenny. No one had ever said that to him. Not even his own parents. _

_He didn't reply and Butters seemed to understand that. Though he didn't expect a reply. That physical moment together was enough for him. _

_That's what he told himself._

_**Did you like it? Or could I improve? **_

_**I know this chapter focuses more on Bunny, but it's because I love bunny as a couple as well as Style :) **_

_**I suck at Lemon...sorry :L **_

_**Anyway review and wait for an update ^^**_


	9. Thank chu C:

Hey everyone C: long time no…talk write I dunno'. Anyway I'm not updating a chapter I'm here just to say some things about my stories.

Soo, I just looked and the last time I updated 'I love you Stan Marsh' was September O: Which is unbelievable, so I'm here to say the next chapter for that should be up in this week or next C: so expect that!

Also, my other story which is cold feet should be updated in a few days C: Sorry about the wait, I will make the next chapters extra special :3 Promise.

Thank you so much to the people who have actually followed through this story all the way! chaotic-queen-1313, your reviews really helped me carry on with the story line and WxTxR for reviewing in most chapters :3

Thank chu everyone updates soon :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Just read back through the chapters and found myself cracking up…god…Too much cussing and…er…..other things XD but I guess that's what it's like in SouthPark.**

**Sorry about the really slow update, but here you go :3**

After getting cleaned up, Stan and Kyle decided that they were ready to face their friends, and Wendy. The way back was filled with nerves and silence, even slight realisation. Stan hadn't thought about it but he had cheated on his girlfriend, something he said he would never ever do in his life.

"What's wrong" Kyle asked abruptly, crossing his arms over his chest. He would be agitated if he said nothing.

"It's….just that…I really really like you Kyle, and…I just want to know that you can be serious about us. I mean I did just cheat on Wendy for you." He blurted a nervous twitch in his hand. He couldn't even look the red head in the face.

"Why…Why would you even ask that Stan" Kyle stopped in his tracks, wavy bangs falling over his emerald eyes. Turning on his heels, Stan sighed, knowing that his boyfriend wouldn't like it but had to hear it.

"Kyle, I didn't judge your commitment to me, I was just simply asking if you really are sure that you want to be with me. Just so we don't end up destroying our friendship." The raven pleaded. Trying to make him understand. Of course Kyle completely understood but had a logical argument to the point. But decided to let it go this time, he didn't want a fight.

"I'm completely in love with you Stanley Marsh. I would do anything to prove that." Kyle planted a passionate kiss onto the others lips, eyes widening in surprise. After a few moments Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist, holding on tightly to his beautiful lover.

"_Butters? Hun?" Kenny began as his ran his index finger down the slope of the other males nose, receiving a cute animalistic noise which made Kenny giggle. _

"_Five more minutes…" Butters snuggled into the other blond as much as he could without suffocating him. OF course Kenny agreed to the extra time together. _

"Okay Ky, calm down" Stan began, gripping his friend's shoulders in attempt to calm him down.

"But she'll be all over you and-" Kyle, stopped as Stan threw his hand over the others mouth, trying to make him listen for once.

"I promise that it'll just be kisses, nothing else okay. And I'll try to avoid her as much as I can." Stan comforted the agitated red head, laying a reassuring kiss on his forehead before heading into the camping area.

"_Shut up Craig, that's bull shit." Cartman scoffed as he Tweek and Craig sat by the lightly burning ashes of a previous fire._

"_This is why no one talks to you at school you know Cartman…just because it happens to someone other than you doesn't mean it's a lie." Craig spoke in a nasally tone, gripping Tweek's waist in a protective manner._

"_Yeah, well whatever I'm going to find something better to do than hang around with a pair of fags." Lifting himself of the floor, Cartman stretched and headed around the camp, finding something fun to do. _

"_GAH, H-He's so-" Tweek began._

"_Retarded? Racist? Fat?" Craig ended, both laughing together as they watched him walk away._

_As she exited her tent, Wendy saw him, the one person she needed to speak too. Cartman. She hid her tears and replaced it with a smirking grin, running over to the boy. _

"_Cartman!" She yelled, waving frantically. Her smile as fake as plastic. _

"_Oh hey ho. What's up" Cartman was taken aback by the enthusiastic greeting, his smile cheerful for once. Just what he needed, a hot girl after a boring start to the day._

"_Can, can we talk?" _ _Cartman agreed, him and Wendy finding a more secluded area of the wood to talk in. She told him about Kyle and Kenny first and the picture she had taken, then about what she saw in the forest. There were few tears as he main focus was a sweet revenge._

"_Ah, well Wendy, you've come to the right person." They both smirked._

Stan and Kyle arrived at the camp, expecting a raging Wendy and a worried Kenny, instead he found no one. Not even Craig. That was until a muffle was heard from the nearest tent to the right of them.

"Hmm…Isn't that Kenny's tent? Wait…." Stan smiled at Kyle, grabbing his hand, knowing there was no one around to see them. Kyle was protesting as usual, but somehow was dragged by Stan, literally.

".Wait Stan!" He whispered loudly, trying to prevent his boyfriend from the embarrassment they were both about to receive. Unzipping the tent fast, he heard a voice which wasn't Kenny's. It was Butters'.

"Where is my underwear?" They heard the shy blond squeal and Kenny reply with a chuckle.

"Go away if you're Cartman, proceed if you're Stan." Shrugging, the boys peeked their heads into the tent, Stan's huge grin spreading across his face. Kyle just rolled his eyes, he and Kenny were such perverts.

Luckily Kenny was half dressed, his pants on with his belt undone. But Butters on the other hand was only wearing a loose t-shirt, one of Kenny's assumingly, which clung loosely to his body.

"G'mornin Stan. Kyle" The dirty blond grinned, his hand reaching up to run his sleek fingers through his tangled locks. 'Looks like someone had fun' Kyle thought mischievously.

"So where did you two disappear off to last night? Wendy was looking everywhere for you." He spoke as if he hadn't been there when Wendy saw the two together; he knew it wasn't his place to judge.

"Nowhere special, just away for some bro time. Right Ky." The raven nudged his friend, receiving his attention.

"Oh…yeah…right…" Kyle agreed, something big playing on his mind.

"_Okay Wendy. Just act like nothing has happened. Get close to him, make the Jew a jealous mess. And trust me he gets jealous easy." Cartman snickered acting like he was in 4__th__ grade once again. "You know how fucking Jews are greedy with their possessions." Wendy nodded, their plan about to be put into some serious action. _

"So then me and Butters-" Kenny was interrupted by the small blond, his eyes sending daggers to the other. The dirty blond knew when he was defeated. Telling Stan he would most defiantly tell him later.

"Butters. What was it like?" Kyle asked shyly, eyes averting from the blonds. "I mean does it…feel good…hurt?" Butters could only smile seeing this side of Kyle, of course Kenny hadn't told him of the news earlier today so he had no idea why Kyle wanted to know the gory details.

"It hurt at first, but the pleasure defiantly outweighs the pain. Plus being with Kenny gave me the extra push to let him…you know…..do me." The vulgar term made Kyle chuckle, Butters saying 'do me' he could imagine how much Kenny must have gotten off on that.

Stan was now sat in silence next to Kenny, watching his boyfriend giggling and being cute. That was until he felt a heavy weight on his back and a giggle in his ear.

"Hey Stan" Then a kiss on the cheek, it was Wendy and she seemed pretty upbeat. Stan didn't want to smile, but for the act he let a small one caress his lips. Still watching the red head.

"Hey Wendy. How are you?" Asking in a monotone, causing Wendy to let go, she could see his gaze. It was on Kyle. She needed to take Stan away from him. Now.

"I'm great actually! Just one thing." She stood in his gaze, receiving a slight growl from his throat but a smile still on his face.

"And that is?" He asked, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"My tent….it needs fixing" She plastered another fake smile on her lips, and Stan fell for it, taking off with his girlfriend whilst Kyle watched them walk away pondering…

Was Stan using him for pleasure? That's what his mind asking him.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for the grammar mistakes and such, I'm just pretty tight on a schedule and really have to get everything done quickly!**

**Sorry if it's short too! R&R 3**


End file.
